


With A Cherry on Top

by kiborina



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiborina/pseuds/kiborina
Summary: “Jung Yunho bertunangan dengan Shim Changmin!”Komentar-komentar yang ia dapatkan dari rekan-rekannya membuat kepalanya berkedut. Sebagian besar pertanyaan adalah tentang kapan mereka mulai berkencan atau kapan mereka bertunangan. Sungguh, jangan tanyakan hal-hal semacam itu karena Yunho sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan dan apakah hal itu pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apalagi jika pertanyaan itu menjurus ke “Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?” Yunho tidak akan bisa menjawabnya karena.... pernahkah ia menyukai Shim Changmin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from AFF with the same title and author's name.

Bagi seorang Jung Yunho, satu-satunya _jackpot_ dalam kamus karirnya adalah mendapatkan jabatan kepala editor di perusahaan penerbit buku terkenal. Terlepas dari tidak banyaknya orang yang memandang jabatan itu sebagai jabatan yang super _keren_ karena hanya berkutat dengan literatur semata, Yunho tetap menginginkannya, sebesar ia memimpikannya. Dan orang brengsek paling beruntung di dunia yang mencuri mimpi itu darinya adalah _Shim Changmin_.

_Well_, Shim Changmin pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan dari perkumpulan editor bergengsi di Korea Selatan dan juga penghargaan dari _Korea Journalist Award_. Beberapa hasil karyanya menjadi _national best seller_ – kadang ia merangkap jabatan sebagai seorang penulis lepas – dan salah satu bukunya telah diterjemahkan ke lebih dari lima bahasa. Sekali lagi, seorang _penulis lepas_, dan Shim Changmin mampu mendapatkan kesempatan emas yang terlalu besar untuk status kepenulisannya itu. Oleh karena itu Yunho berpendapat bahwa Shim Changmin adalah orang yang beruntung – dan berbakat, meskipun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Shim Changmin memuja kesempurnaan dalam setiap pekerjaannya. Setiap cela dalam karya-karya orang lain adalah bahan bakar yang akan mendatangkan keuntungan di sisinya. Walaupun sebagai kepala editor ia selalu sempurna dan sebagai penulis ia lumayan sangat baik, spesialisasi yang benar-benar ia kuasai adalah memecat karyawannya jika ada satu hal saja yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Orang-orang di kantor menyebutnya sebagai seorang ‘Penyihir’. Tak ada yang tidak setuju, termasuk Yunho yang selalu menggunakan julukan itu setiap kali ia berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya di cafe dan bergosip tentang Shim Changmin. Namun bukan itu satu hal yang seringkali membuat emosi Yunho naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Bukan. Changmin yang selalu datang tepat waktu – dan seringkali datang sebelum waktunya – adalah kualitas darinya yang Yunho sangat benci. Hal itu sangat, sangat membuat Yunho sering kesal.

Setelah melihat spesifikasinya di _Curriculum Vitae_, mungkin saja, Yunho berpikir, Shim Changmin tidak mencuri mimpinya. Mungkin memang dari rahim pun pekerjaan itu sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Sedangkan dirinya? Manuskrip yang selesai ia tulis enam bulan yang lalu saja tidak mendapat tindak lanjut dari bosnya sendiri. Entah karena memang Shim Changmin benar-benar keterlaluan, atau asumsi paling sinisnya, ia memang tidak berbakat sama sekali untuk menulis. Mimpinya untuk setidaknya menjadi editor tetap saja, masih bermil-mil jauhnya. Agaknya ia harus puas sementara dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Seorang asisten editor. Asisten serabutan untuk Shim Changmin. Tidak ada pekerjaan metropolis yang lebih buruk dari itu.

“Macchiato atau latte?” Yuna, pelayan cafe langganannya, bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menanyakan pesanan lain selain macchiato dan latte, karena dua itulah yang selalu diinginkan Changmin.

“Latte!”

Yunho terburu-buru mengayunkan langkahnya. Pagi ini ia bangun 15 menit lebih siang dari biasanya dan ia sangat sangat yakin bosnya sudah duduk di balik meja kerjanya bahkan sebelum ia bangun. Entah kata-kata pedas apa yang akan ia dapatkan kali ini.

Yunho merapikan kemejanya , menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya, menegakkan bahunya, sebelum masuk ke ruangan Changmin.

“Jadi, tim mana yang menang?”

Yunho sedikit terlonjak. Ia ingin mengutuk dewa-dewa segala rupa yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ketahui saat mendengar suara Shim Changmin menyapanya dengan kasual seolah suara macam apapun yang keluar dari mulut licik itu tidak pernah mengagetkannya sama sekali, sesiap apapun Yunho saat melangkah masuk.

“_Doosan_,” jawabnya sambil mecoba tersenyum seramah mungkin. Tidak perlu ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Shim Changmin tahu alasan ia datang terlambat hari ini. Yunho sudah memikirkannya matang-matang tadi malam saat memutuskan untuk begadang dan menonton ulang final laga pertandingan _baseball_ kesukaannya.

“Sesuai ekspektasimu?”

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, sudah terbiasa dengan basa-basi Changmin sebelum akhirnya bosnya itu akan mengkritiknya. Ia bersiap-siap kritikan apa kali ini. “Tidak masalah hasil akhirnya. Aku hanya menikmati prosesnya.”

Changmin memandangnya seolah Yunho adalah makhluk paling aneh di semua planet.

“Penampilanmu seburuk jawabanmu,” katanya kemudian. Changmin memutar-mutar penanya. Yunho tidak sempat merasa tersinggung karena ia terburu-buru mengecek dirinya sendiri dari ujung sepatu hingga kerah kemejanya. Tak ada yang salah, seperti biasa. Itu berarti bahwa kali ini Changmin mengkritiknya dengan alasan yang tidak berdasar, _lagi_. Namun karena kali ini ia sangat terlambat, ia melepaskannya begitu saja tanpa memberikan argumennya.

“Aku tahu,” balas Yunho santai. “Ini kopi Anda pagi ini.” Yunho meletakkan _cup_ yang ia bawa di meja Changmin.

Yunho hendak meletakkan tas kerjanya ketika Changmin berseru. “Latte?”

Tidak tahu apa yang Changmin inginkan lagi darinya, Yunho mendesah dan mengangkat alisnya seraya melihat ekspresi Changmin yang campur aduk.

“Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?”

“Senin?”

“Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?”

Alis Yunho turun pada saat yang sama dengan kedua bahunya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan merutuk dalam hati saat ia ingat sesuatu.

“Senin sampai Rabu caramel machiatto; Kamis hingga Sabtu latte.”

“Uh-hmm. Dan apa yang kau bawa?”

“Latte.”

Changmin menyipitkan matanya. “Bagaimana bisa kau membuat kesalahan fatal seperti ini, Jung?”

Jika boleh jujur, Yunho gagal memahami apa yang fatal dari kesalahannya. Untuk apa membuat jadwal konyol asupan kopi berdasarkan hari seperti itu? Satu kata untuk Shim Changmin: aneh. _Freak_!

“Maaf, sepertinya otakku belum berfungsi dengan baik,” ucapnya dengan ragu-ragu.

“Terlambat 20 menit dan membawakan kopi yang salah.”

“Sebenarnya, sepuluh menit –”

“Ya, tapi aku sudah datang 20 menit yang lalu dan jam kerja dimulai tepat saat aku melangkahkan kaki di kantor ini. Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja denganku? Mengapa kau belum juga paham?”

Seketika, sebagian besar energi Yunho terkuras. Semangat kerjanya menurun dan rutukan-rutukan di dalam hatinya semakin ramai. Sayangnya, Yunho tidak mempunyai nyali untuk menyampaikannya di depan Changmin. Lebih baik menyimpan dendam daripada dipecat.

“Saya akan mengingatnya dengan baik, Bos.” Yunho mengatakannya dengan senyum yang mungkin terlihat sangat dipaksakan. “Perlu kuganti dengan yang baru?”

Changmin berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng cepat. “Tidak perlu. Itu akan membuang waktu,” kata Changmin. “Apa agendaku hari ini?”

“Panggilan konferensi 30 menit lagi. Membahas marketing buku-buku baru yang akan terbit. _Staff meeting_ pukul 10,” ucap Yunho di luar kepala. “Untuk berjaga-jaga agar Anda tidak melupakannya, besok siang Tuan Ahn ingin bertemu di kantornya.”

Changmin menghisap _cup_-nya dengan pelan. Kedua matanya dengan cermat dan cekatan membaca baris-baris kalimat di salah satu manuskrip yang minggu lalu baru ia terima meskipun calon penulis telah berkali-kali diingatkan untuk menyerahkan _draft_ terakhirnya paling lambat dua minggu yang lalu – hanya karena menurutnya sayang untuk membuang pendatang baru sepertinya. Biasanya Changmin akan mengeluarkan ultimatum lebih kejam daripada yang satu ini. Menolak manuskrip atau membatalkannya jika sudah ada janji terbit antara kedua belah pihak. Dalam waktu satu tahun, Shim Changmin diperkirakan telah membuat berpuluh-puluh orang menangis.

“Mengapa Kangta ingin bertemu denganku?”

“Urusan kantor pusat, katanya,” jawab Yunho.

“Kantor pusat...” gumam Changmin sambil mengangguk-angguk. “Baiklah, Yunho. Ayo kita lakukan ritual tahunan sebelum _conference call_ dimulai.” Changmin berdiri dari kursinya saat mulut Yunho menganga.

“Lagi?” seru Yunho tak percaya.

====

“_That poisonous bitch is a joke_!” Lee Kyungjae berseru di sela-sela rasa putus asanya. Wajahnya merah padam dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Suaranya serak seperti gergaji yang memotong kayu. Sejak dua jam yang lalu, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan resah dan sesekali kepalan tangannya yang gatal menggedor-gedor meja dengan keras, mendatangkan perhatian-perhatian yang tak perlu dari para pengunjung bar, salah satunya tatapan tajam laki-laki berbadan kekar di pojok. Yunho bergidik sambil berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba saja orang itu muak dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan kepalan tangannya dengan cara seefektif mungkin.

Ritual Tahunan Sang Penyihir telah membuat Lee Kyungjae, salah satu editor senior, putus asa. Shim Changmin memecatnya pagi ini dengan cara seprofesional mungkin. Berkata dengan halus tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, namun tetap saja intinya sangat menyakitkan. Sarkasme termasuk salah satu keahliannya juga. Dan karena Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyaksikan prosesi pemecatan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kyungjae berpendapat bahwa Yunho jugalah yang harus merasakan penderitaannya, yaitu dengan membawanya ke bar dan membuatnya mendengarkan semua dendam yang telah tertimbun selama bertahun-tahun.

“Hmm,” respon Yunho. Tubuhnya juga ikut lemas. Pertama karena Kyungjae tidak akan berada di kantor mulai minggu depan – Kyungjae sering menjadi teman minumnya jika para junior sedang terlalu takut untuk bangun kesiangan, kedua karena Shim Changmin tidak berubah dan ritual tahunan konyolnya terus berjalan tanpa halangan. Siapa tahu tahun depan Yunho-lah yang akan menjadi tumbalnya.

“Kau sudah bekerja keras.” Yunho mengeluarkan pujian terakhirnya untuk Kyungjae dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya keras, seakan hal itu dapat mendatangkan sebuah tawa untuk menutup pesta muram kecil-kecilan mereka berdua malam ini. Yunho sudah lelah mendengarkan ceracau Kyungjae yang diulang-ulang.

Kyungjae tertawa setelah menenggak satu gelas penuh sojunya. “Kau tahu, orang yang akan mendapatkan Shim Changmin adalah orang yang paling sial di seluruh dunia!”

Suara permukaan meja yang ditimpa bagian bawah gelasnya begitu nyaring di telinga Yunho karena suara musik yang hanya samar-samar. Yunho menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lagi saat Kyungjae tertawa keras-keras. Satu jam ekstra untuk mengantar Kyungjae ke rumahnya sebelum ia sendiri terkapar di apartemennya.

====

“Selamat pagi, Kangta,” sapa Changmin saat memasuki ruangan Ahn Kangta, manajer di perusahaan cabang mereka.

“Selamat pagi, Shim Changmin,” balas Kangta. “Aku harap kau siap untuk membicarakan ini.”

“Apa yang akan kita bicarakan kali ini?”

“Soal jabatan kepala editor di perusahaan induk.”

Changmin menatap Kangta dengan rasa ingin tahu yang mendadak meningkat.

“Oh, apa yang terjadi?”

“Jabatan itu sekarang kosong. Lee Sooman menginginkan pengganti yang diambil dari perusahaan cabang ini.” Giliran Kangta yang menatapnya, namun dengan sedikit isyarat keraguan.

“Lalu?” Changmin tersenyum, menangkap sebuah harapan.

“Aku akan mengusulkanmu dengan senang hati, tentu saja,” ucap Kangta. Tepat mengenai sasaran, senyum Changmin semakin mengembang. “Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Lee Sooman.”

Alis Changmin mulai bertautan. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Sooman hanya akan menerima calon kepala editor senior,” kata Kangta dengan hati-hati.

Changmin mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping, jelas-jelas tidak mengerti mengapa Kangta seolah mempertanyakan kredibilitasnya. “Aku sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun di sini.” Changmin menekankan. “Kau juga tahu apa saja yang sudah kudapatkan selama aku bekerja di tempat ini. Bukankah itu yang disebut senioritas?”

“Senioritas menurut Lee Sooman adalah seseorang yang sudah menikah.”

“Apa?!” Suara Changmin hampir terdengar hingga ke luar ruangan. “Itu tidak masuk akal!”

“Bagi Sooman, segalanya masuk akal.” Kangta mengangkat bahunya. “Kita lihat siapa yang pantas mendapatkannya. Umm, bagaimana dengan Lee Kyungjae? Aku dengar dia mempunyai kredibilitas yang cukup tinggi di bawahmu, dan tentu saja, Kyungjae sudah menikah.”

“Apa – ” Changmin hampir dibuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Kepalanya tidak bisa menerima logika Lee Sooman yang semena-mena memberikan syarat tak penting semacam itu. “Tapi – dengar Tuan Ahn – Lee Kyungjae? Demi Tuhan aku baru saja memecatnya kemarin! Jangan bercanda!”

“Bukannya kau masih memberikan waktu selama seminggu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain sebelum ia benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sini? Ia sudah mendapatkannya sekarang.”

“Tunggu!” seru Changmin. “Tidak mungkin Lee Kyungjae. Dia tidak bisa menjadi kepala editor di perusahaan induk. Aku sudah memecatnya dari sini dan itu berarti ia tidak bisa bekerja di bawah nama perusahaan SM Publishing di manapun tempatnya di seluruh Korea!”

“Itu hanya menurutmu. Lee Sooman pasti akan menerimanya dengan baik.” Kangta memperhatikannya baik-baik. “Jika bukan ia pemimpinnya, aku yakin kau sudah dipromosikan lebih tinggi daripada hanya sekedar kepala editor perusahaan induk. Aku menyadari kapabilitasmu, Changmin.”

“Kalau begitu sampaikan kepada Lee Sooman apa yang kupunya.”

Kangta menggelengkan kepalanya, isyarat bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. “Kau yang akan menyampaikan berita baik ini kepada Lee Kyungjae, atau aku yang melakukannya. Pilih sendiri.”

Changmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Jabatan kepala editor di perusahaan induk akan diberikan kepada Lee Kyungjae yang baru saja ia pecat. Hanya ia yang tahu seberapa besar harga dirinya dipertaruhkan dalam situasi ini. Ia tidak akan mencabut surat pemecatannya. Tidak akan menyerahkan jabatan itu begitu saja kepada Kyungjae, editor bawahannya. Tidak mungkin. Namun syarat yang diberikan oleh Lee Sooman masih terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia seenaknya menginginkan kepala editor yang sudah menikah padahal jelas-jelas ada beberapa orang lebih muda yang jauh lebih berbakat daripada Lee Kyungjae? Shim Changmin contohnya? Namun sekali lagi, ini adalah Lee Sooman. Lee Sooman yang terkenal dengan kepala batunya. Jika saja Changmin mempunyai alasan yang lebih bagus untuk mengubah pemikiran Sooman...jika saja Changmin sesuai dengan kriteria yang diinginkan Sooman...

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan diketuk. Kepala Yunho adalah benda pertama yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

“Maaf mengganggu.” Yunho kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Changmin. “Ada panggilan dari kantor Tuan Cho Kyuhyun,” ucapnya pelan. “Katanya ini masalah penting.”

“Jung Yunho, tolong. Katakan padanya aku sedang sibuk.” Changmin memutar kembali kepalanya kepada Kangta. “Dan tolong kirimkan rencana perjalanan yang sudah kuatur kepada Kyuhyun.”

“Siap,” ucapnya. Yunho masih bergeming di tempatnya sembari membaca suasana. “Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?”

“Tidak!” tolak Changmin. Dan, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide muncul dengan sangat cepat di otaknya. Ide brilian yang mungkin saja tidak sebrilian yang ia pikirkan, namun tetap saja mempunyai kemungkinan yang lebih besar daripada seorang Lee Kyungjae yang akan menjadi seorang kepala editor.

“Baiklah,” balas Yunho yang hendak menutup pintu kembali.

“Sempurna.” Changmin berucap dengan keras. “Maksudku, Yunho, kemarilah. Aku membutuhkanmu.” Suaranya berubah menjadi sangat lembut sehingga membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Mungkin Yunho dapat mencium bau busuk dari rencana Changmin.

“Uh...” Changmin meragu, namun ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya. Yunho sudah berdiri di sampingnya sekarang. “Kangta, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu. Mungkin ini akan terdengar seperti sebuah gurauan untukmu, tapi...”

Kangta memandangnya penasaran.

“Aku sudah bertunangan.” Changmin memberi jeda. Untuk sesaat, ia berpikir tidak akan ada reaksi berlebihan dari siapapun, namun kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara tercekat dari sampingnya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Yunho. Kangta membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. “Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Yunho.” Suara tercekat di sampingnya terulang lagi, namun lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

“Apa-apaan ini?” tanya Kangta.

“Dengar. Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku dan Yunho memang sudah bertunangan, dan kami memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dari siapapun. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menyembunyikannya lebih lanjut.” Hening di ruangan itu. “Jadi, yah, aku dan Yunho akan segera menikah. Benar, kan, Yunho?” Changmin menyiku pinggang Yunho sambil menatapnya tajam, dengan senyum yang sama tajamnya untuk memperingatkan Yunho.

“A– ” Yunho menutup mulutnya kembali. Wajahnya seperti palet cat lukis yang diisi berbagai macam ekspresi yang dicampur menjadi satu. “Uh – aku – apa?”

“Tunggu,” potong Kangta. “Kau akan menikah? Dengan sekretarismu?”

“Asisten editor,” kata Changmin mengoreksi. Lalu ia tertawa, berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupannya sambil menepuk dada Yunho pelan. “Ya, kita akan menikah. Aku dan Yunho.”

Terlalu banyak keheningan, Changmin berpikir. Pandangan Kangta selalu beralih dari Changmin ke Yunho secara bergantian selama beberapa detik yang menyesakkan. Yunho tidak bergerak sama sekali, matanya menusuk Changmin dari samping meskipun Changmin sendiri tidak menggubrisnya.

“Oh, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.” Kangta akhirnya berujar. “Tapi apakah kau serius?” Sedetik kemudian muka curiganya muncul.

“Lee Sooman tidak masalah dengan....” Changmin menunjuk dirinya dan Yunho berharap Kangta mengerti maksudnya. “dengan kita berdua, kan?”

“Uh, aku pikir tidak masalah.”

“Kalau begitu, jika kau tidak keberatan, lupakan Lee Kyungjae.” Saat ini rasa leganya sudah tidak bisa terukur lagi. “Karena aku serius. Sangat serius.” 

Shim Changmin memang selalu serius dalam segala hal. Tak terkecuali urusan karirnya. Jika ia menginginkan pekerjaan di perusahaan induk, maka ia akan mendapatkannya. Lee Kyungjae tidak akan bisa mendapatkan promosi apapun. Changmin tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungjae yang akan mencemoohnya nanti jika orang itu benar-benar bekerja menjadi kepala editor setelah ia memecatnya.

Changmin akhirnya memutar kepalanya ke samping dan mengedipkan satu matanya kepada Yunho. Jika bantuan disodorkan tepat di depan matanya seperti ini, oh, Shim Changmin dengan tangan terbuka akan menerimanya.

“Jadi, kau akan mengusulkanku kepada Lee Sooman, kan?”

====

“Apa yang baru saja terjadi.”

Nada bicara Yunho tidak terdengar menyenangkan, bahkan pertanyaannya membuat bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri, namun ia memaklumi. Sekarang setelah mereka aman dan kembali ke ruangannya, Changmin dapat menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dan mendesah lega.

“Kau menawarkan bantuan dan aku menerima bantuanmu,” kata Changmin.

“Tolong serius. Apa maksudmu menikah denganku?”

“Jung Yunho, kau tentu tahu kita masih berada di kantor, jadi gunakan formalitas.”

“Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin penjelasanmu.”

“Dengar, Jung Yunho. Kangta ingin mengusulkan Lee Kyungjae untuk menjadi kepala editor di perusahaan induk hanya karena ia sudah menikah. Kau tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Jadi, selamatkan aku dan menikahlah denganku.”

“Tidak akan!”

Changmin mendongak dan tersenyum. “Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan menikah denganku dan semua kerja kerasmu, semua waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, semua bangun pagimu, semua aktifitas lari pagimu menuju ke kantor, semua kopi yang kau beli di cafe, semua manuskripmu, akan sia-sia. Dan, mimpimu untuk menjadi editor akan hilang. Kau ingin hal itu terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik? Tidak? Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku.”

“Kau mengancam untuk memecatku sekarang?”

“Bagaimana menurutmu?”

Mulut Yunho terbuka lebar ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya ia mengatupkannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Semua kata-kata yang ingin ia semburkan tertelan dalam-dalam ke dasar perutnya.

“Aku anggap kau menerimanya.” Changmin berujar saat Yunho masih terlihat berjuang dengan kata-katanya. “Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengatur segalanya agar terlihat meyakinkan. Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras.”

“Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir saat kau melibatkan pernikahan di antara kita?” Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. “_Kita_?”

“Tenang, Jung. Kita membuat kontrak,” ucap Changmin. “Aku tidak berencana untuk menetap dengan seseorang selamanya.”

“Sejujurnya, kau melakukan ini karena harga dirimu yang terluka atau karena murni ambisimu mendapatkan pekerjaan itu?”

“Dua-duanya,” jawab Changmin tanpa berpikir. Yunho memijat kedua sisi keningnya. “Silakan, Yunho, jika kau mempunyai satu keinginan kecil untuk dikabulkan, katakan saja. Barang kali aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu sebagai tindakan balas budi. Ingat, permintaan kecil.”

“Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu.”

“_Take it or leave it_.”

Changmin sudah menjatuhkan putusannya. Jika Yunho menolaknya, ia akan dipecat dengan mudahnya dan seperti pencerahan Changmin, semua impiannya akan hancur dan pengorbanannya menjadi sia-sia. Jika ia menerimanya...jika ia menerimanya lalu apa? Lalu apa setelah ia menikah dengan Changmin? Yunho mendesah panjang. Melepaskan impiannya untuk menjadi editor adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan. Dan, jika ia pernah berada satu langkah sangat dekat dengan impiannya, itu adalah di tempat ini. Lebih baik melanjutkannya daripada harus mengulangnya lagi dari nol di tempat lain.

“Minggu depan ulang tahun ayahku. Aku meminta cuti satu minggu untuk kembali ke kota asalku.”

Kedua sudut mulut Changmin terangkat tinggi. “Gwangju?”

“Ya.”

“Tiga hari.”

“Satu minggu.”

“Lima hari.”

Yunho melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

“Baiklah,” kata Changmin. “Satu minggu. Sekalian saja kita mengumumkan pertunangan kita kepada keluargamu.”

“Apa?”

“Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Gwangju.”

“Tidak.”

“Ayolah. Kita akan melakukannya dengan sangat cepat. Lee Sooman tidak akan mengulur waktu. Keluargamu harus mengetahui ini secepatnya.”

“Apa kau gila? Kita tidak serius, kan?”

“Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku sangat serius.”

Tidak pernah rasanya Yunho ingin dibuat menangis oleh bosnya sekejam apapun penyihir itu mengkritiknya. Kali ini, Yunho sudah berada di ambang antara ingin menangis dan meledak sekaligus, namun sungguh, ia masih mempunyai harga diri yang lumayan tinggi.

“Baiklah, Jung Yunho,” ucap Changmin saat Yunho tidak meresponsnya. “Pertama, kau harus memberitahu orang tuamu terlebih dahulu tentang kedatanganku. Aku tidak ingin mereka terkejut saat kau membawa orang asing bersamamu.”

Telinga Yunho tidak menangkap dengan jelas instruksi kerja yang diberikan oleh Changmin setelah itu, masih terlalu enggan dengan perubahan mode dari personal ke profesional. Pikirannya terlalu melayang untuk memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya untuk saat ini. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

“**Jung Yunho bertunangan dengan Shim Changmin!**” Begitulah kiranya satu kalimat berita yang menyebar di kantor mereka. Banyak yang menertawainya terang-terangnya, namun tidak sedikit juga yang melemparinya kata-kata penyemangat. Komentar-komentar yang ia dapatkan dari rekan-rekannya membuat kepalanya berkedut. Sebagian besar pertanyaan adalah tentang kapan mereka mulai berkencan atau kapan mereka bertunangan. Sungguh, jangan tanyakan hal-hal semacam itu karena Yunho sendiri pun tidak tahu kapan dan apakah hal itu pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apalagi jika pertanyaan itu menjurus ke “Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?” Yunho tidak akan bisa menjawabnya karena.... pernahkah ia menyukai Shim Changmin?

====


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho benar-benar membawa Changmin ke Gwangju. Awalnya, ia tidak ingin memercayainya sampai tunangan palsunya itu benar-benar muncul di hadapannya di bandara, membawa koper dengan ukuran ekstra.

“Kita hanya akan pergi ke Gwangju,” kata Yunho sambil menatap koper Changmin.

Changmin melepas kacamata hitamnya. “Ada masalah, Jung?”

“Kau adalah masalahnya,” jawab Yunho. Changmin melenggang pergi tak menanggapinya.

Dalam perjalanan ke Gwangju yang hampir satu jam itu, Changmin menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca manuskrip di tabletnya tanpa interupsi sedikitpun oleh Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho menyibukkan dirinya dengan mendengarkan musik sambil memejamkan matanya, seolah menikmati perjalanan tersebut. Padahal, di dalam kepalanya terjadi asumsi-asumsi negatif tentang rencana mereka. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk menghadapi ide gila Changmin setenang mungkin, Yunho tetap merasa gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membawa seseorang menemui orang tuanya, dan sialnya, orang pertama yang ia bawa adalah orang paling terakhir yang ingin ia bawa ke rumah keluarganya. Itupun jika Shim Changmin adalah orang terakhir di dunia.

Sesampainya mereka di Gwangju, ibu Yunho sudah menunggu di bandara, seperti yang wanita itu janjikan. Perasaan gugup Yunho setidaknya sedikit berkurang melihat senyumnya yang mengembang indah.

“Yunho!” panggil ibunya. “Akhirnya kau pulang.”

Yunho dan ibunya menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat untuk saling berpelukan dan memberikan sapaan ringan untuk masing-masing. Di belakang mereka, Changmin mengamati dalam diam.

“Oh!” Ibu Yunho berseru ketika melihat Changmin. “Itukah Shim Changmin yang kau maksud?”

“Ya,” jawab Yunho agak terlambat. Changmin segera melangkah mendekat dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya hari itu.

“_Annyeonghaseyo_,” sapa Changmin sembari menundukkan badannya. Saat mendongak kembali, badannya disergap oleh Nyonya Jung, membuatnya menahan nafas sejenak karena terkejut. Ia melayangkan tatapan S.O.S kepada Yunho.

“Aku rasa sudah cukup.” Yunho melerai mereka berdua.

Ibunya tertawa ringan. “Oh, maaf.”

“Aku harap kedatanganku tidak akan merepotkan,” ucap Changmin sopan.

“Tidak sama sekali. Senang rasanya melihat Yunho tidak pulang sendirian.”

Changmin menghindari tatapan ibu Yunho saat senyum wanita itu semakin mengembang.

“Baiklah. Waktunya kembali ke rumah. Ayo.”

====

Changmin tidak tahu apakah yang ia lihat adalah salah. Setelah melewati jalan raya dan memasuki jalan yang lebih kecil , sering sekali ia melihat papan nama dengan tambahan Jung di depannya, seperti _Jung Collections_, _Jung Cafe_, _Jung General Store_, _Jung Florist_, dan lain-lain yang membuat Changmin sekali lagi menurunkan kacamata hitamnya.

“Apakah di Gwangju marga Jung sangat pasaran?” tanya Changmin kepada Yunho yang sedang menyetir.

“Kenapa?”

“Itu, bukan milik keluargamu, kan?” Changmin menunjuk kepada papan-papan nama yang ada di sepanjang jalan.

Nyonya Jung yang mendengarnya menyahut dari belakang. “Yunho tidak terbiasa menceritakan bisnis keluarga dengan orang lain.”

Changmin memutar kepalanya ke arah Yunho yang dengan santai mengemudi tanpa merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepadanya. _Well_, keluarga Yunho adalah pebisnis besar di Gwangju dan Changmin merasa perlu terkejut karena sepanjang karir Yunho bersamanya, orang itu tidak pernah membela diri saat Changmin menyebutnya kampungan padahal Yunho jauh sekali dari kata itu.

Jika bisnis keluarga Yunho di luar tadi membuat mulutnya hampir menganga, yang satu ini lebih membuat matanya melotot. Di area yang terlihat bahkan tidak pernah dilewati tersebut, ternyata tersembunyi sebuah _mansion_ besar yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjadi milik keluarga Jung. 

“Yunho, aku membencimu,” kata Changmin seraya menarik koper beratnya dari bagasi mobil. Yunho berjalan di depannya, enggan membantu. “Kau kaya setengah mati dan tidak pernah mendiskusikan ini denganku.”

“Setidaknya bukan aku yang berkata bahwa aku_ kampungan_,” jawab Yunho.

“Aku harus mengklarifikasi itu. Program hemat biaya-mu membuatku berpikir demikian, dan orang-orang yang berhemat biasanya adalah orang yang...seperti itu.”

“Aku juga harus mengklarifikasinya. Tahun lalu kau baru saja pindah apartemen ke Seocho dan jangan anggap aku bodoh karena aku tahu berapa harga satu unit di kompleks itu, yang mana membuatku berpikir bahwa kau perlu menekan lagi pengeluaranmu sementara kau mengumpulkan lagi kekayaanmu untuk menutupi yang sudah kau keluarkan. Jadi, aku membuat _Program Hemat Biaya_,” jawab Yunho panjang lebar. “Dan jika kau pikir berhemat adalah kampungan, demi Tuhan, kau harus memperbaiki pola pikirmu yang satu itu.”

“Siapa peduli? Itu adalah uangku, dan kau bukan penasihat keuanganku.”

“Kalau begitu berhenti mengeluh tentang krisis keuanganmu di depanku,” balas Yunho dan kembali berjalan lagi.

Baru saja Changmin ingin membela dirinya lagi, pekarangan _mansion_ super megah itu terlihat dan secara mengejutkan, Changmin melihat berpuluh-puluh orang di sana, yang sebagian besar memandang mereka dari kejauhan, tersenyum penuh harap seolah mereka berdua adalah tamu kehormatan yang telah mereka tunggu sejak lama.

Changmin berjalan cepat untuk menyamai langkah Yunho. “Kau bilang ulang tahun ayahmu masih beberapa hari lagi,” bisik Changmin meskipun tidak akan ada yang mencuri dengar.

“Memang,” jawab Yunho sebelum menyadari maksud Changmin. “Oh, aku belum memberitahumu? Setiap kali aku pulang, mereka mengadakan pesta kebun di sini dengan kerabat dekat dan tetangga. Sebuah tradisi.”

“Tradisi?!” Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. “Apakah kau pewaris kehormatan kerajaan? Beritahu kepadaku, mengapa mereka begitu memperlakukanmu secara spesial?”

“Bukan apa-apa,” jawab Yunho. “Aku hanya pulang _maksimal_ satu tahun sekali. Itupun jika _atasanku_ cukup berbaik hati membebaskanku dari semua tugas liburan.”

Changmin mendengus menanggapi ejekan Yunho yang secara langsung ditujukan kepadanya.

“Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan kalian. Terima kasih.”

Yunho mendesah. “Changmin, _Baby_,” ucap Yunho dengan afeksi palsu yang dilebih-lebihkan. “jika kau ingin aku mengumumkan pertunangan kita, sekaranglah saat yang tepat. Dan pengumuman itu memerlukan kehadiranmu, tentu saja.”

“Tapi bukan berarti semua orang harus mengetahuinya, _Baby_.”

“_Take it or leave it_.”

====

Yunho memiliki tetangga-tetangga yang terlalu bahagia, terlalu ramah, terlalu menyala, dan terlalu berisik. Changmin merasa sangat lelah hanya dengan mendengarkan mereka bercerita hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia tahu selama satu jam. Dan Yunho, bertambah lebih tidak sopan lagi dengan meninggalkannya sendirian bersama mereka.

“Hei, Jung, kapan kau akan mengumumkannya?” desak Changmin setelah bermenit-menit Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya.

“Pertama-tama, berbicaralah dengan ayahku,” ucap Yunho. “Kau belum bertemu dengannya.”

“Ayahmu?”

Belum sempat Changmin menyetujuinya, Yunho sudah menggiringnya. Dan dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan bahu tegap dan tinggi yang sama dengan Yunho.

“Ayah,” panggil Yunho.

“Yunho,” balas ayahnya. “dan....”

“Shim Changmin.” Changmin mengulurkan tangannya segera.

“Shim Changmin?” Ayah Yunho mengangkat alisnya. “Shim Changmin yang selalu kau bicarakan dengan ibumu, Yunho?”

Yunho memberikan tatapan memperingatkan kepada ayahnya.

“Jangan salah sangka,” ucap ayah Yunho kepada Changmin. “Aku akan menjamin reputasimu tidak akan tercoreng karena rahasiamu aman bersama kami. Tapi aku harus mengajukan permintaan kepadamu untuk menciptakan transparansi dalam lingkungan kerja agar Yunho dapat melayangkan komplain kerjanya dengan benar kepadamu, bukannya kepada kami.”

Changmin mengerutkan kening sembari meminta penjelasan dari Yunho dengan kedua matanya.

“Bisa kita bicarakan hal lain?” pinta Yunho.

“Seperti, pekerjaan sampingan kepala editor ketika ia tidak mengkritik, memecat, dan menjamu klien?”

Jelas sekali ayah Yunho mendapat impresi yang benar-benar menyimpang dari apa yang seharusnya. Changmin sekali lagi dihadapkan pada sebuah realitas yang – jika saja ia lebih rentan satu persen saja – cenderung akan membuatnya melepaskan karirnya hanya untuk membersihkan kembali nama baiknya. Hingga saat orang-orang mendengar namanya, mereka akan berkata, “Oh, Shim Changmin? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku tebak dia orang yang baik,” daripada, “Shim Changmin kepala editor yang kejam dan bengis itu?”

“Maaf, Pak, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Anda, kita bisa –”

“Jelas tidak ada.” Yunho menyahut dengan geram sebelum memegang salah satu lengan Changmin dan menariknya menjauh dari ayahnya.

“Kau tidak memberitahunya aku akan datang?” tanya Changmin sembari mengikuti langkah Yunho.

“Perhatian semuanya!” seru Yunho tiba-tiba saat mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah pekarangan. “Aku meminta waktu kalian sejenak untuk mengumumkan sesuatu.”

Serentak, semua melihat keduanya. Changmin hampir saja terkesiap mendapatkan perhatian secara tiba-tiba, apalagi untuk kebohongan yang sebentar lagi akan Yunho obralkan secara cuma-cuma kepada publik.

“Orang yang bersamaku saat ini,” mulai Yunho. Ia melihat Changmin yang berdiri rapat di sampingnya. “adalah tunanganku.”

Bisikan-bisikan terkejut yang tidak koheren datang dari berbagai arah, membuat Changmin tidak tahu harus memfokuskan ke arah mana.

“Aku akan menikah dengan Shim Changmin.”

Yunho menelusupkan lengannya di pinggang Changmin. Sulit diakui, namun gestur sederhana itu membuat Changmin lebih percaya diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas pandangan beberapa orang terdekat untuk memberikan kesan yang meyakinkan. Tidak lupa ia menatap wajah kedua orang tua Yunho yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh di depan mereka. Yang satu mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat lebih dari baik-baik saja dengan pengumuman mendadak Yunho.

“Aku pikir kalian belum seserius itu,” komentar Nyonya Jung dengan sinar wajah yang dapat mengalahkan mentari sore itu.

“_Well_.” Yunho melirik Changmin sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan _tagline_ tipikal yang akan membeli perhatian orang-orang yang haus akan roman picisan. “Kami tidak seharusnya saling jatuh cinta, tapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.”

Benar saja, suara-suara tersipu terdengar dari segala arah. Pada dasarnya, seorang Jung Yunho yang mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelikan akan memompa semangat Changmin untuk mengkritiknya habis-habisan hingga Yunho tidak sudi menatapnya lagi selama satu hari penuh, namun kali ini tidak ada celah baginya sama sekali. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, ia dipermalukan oleh asistennya sendiri.

“Bagaimana kalau kalian menunjukkannya?” Seorang laki-laki yang sempat dikenalkan Yunho sebagai tetangganya merasa terhibur dan meminta mereka untuk... “Yunho, cium tunanganmu!”

“_Oh my god_,” gumam Changmin.

Penonton mereka mulai memberikan apresiasi yang lebih kepada permintaan konyol itu.

“Tidak masalah,” jawab Yunho santai.

Changmin memberi peringatan dengan kedua matanya. Namun, Yunho meremehkannya dan dengan kecepatan _nanosecond_, ia mengecup pipi Changmin yang mungkin sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Changmin yakin seratus persen bahwa kecupan di pipi tidaklah cukup menghibur si peminta karena wajah orang itu mengatakan demikian.

“Yunho, ayolah, kau tahu maksudku,” kata orang itu.

Membayangkannya saja Changmin tidak mampu. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah melebihi tomat matang kali ini. Yunho, yang awalnya menganggap enteng, kini berubah tegang. Ia melemparkan sinyal darurat ke arah Changmin. Sementara suara-suara di sekitar mereka semakin kencang karena mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi, Yunho dan Changmin tenggelam dalam komunikasi non-verbal mereka. 

Yunho masih sempat berbisik, “Semakin cepat mulut mereka bungkam, semakin bagus.”

“Tenggelamkan aku di laut setelah ini,” desis Changmin. “Lakukan sekarang.”

“Hm?”

“_Cepat lakukan_.”

Mendengar sebuah desakan dari suara Changmin, Yunho mematuhinya segera. Menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dan menciumnya. Tidak benar-benar di bibir karena Yunho terlalu kikuk dan Changmin sedikit menggeser wajahnya ke samping, namun setidaknya mendekati sebuah ‘ciuman’. Keheningan yang timbul membuat Changmin menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara mereka dan mendorong dada Yunho dengan pelan agar segera menjauh. Tentu saja, Yunho mendramatisir keadaan dengan memejamkan mata dan tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk segera mengakhiri penderitaan mereka bahkan saat Changmin mulai menginjak kakinya dengan kuat.

Penyiksaan beberapa detik yang terasa berjam-jam itu akhirnya berakhir saat Yunho mulai membuka mata dan menjauh dari wajah Changmin. Changmin mengipas-ngipas wajahnya sambil mendengus saat semua orang bersorak. Seperti dirinya, wajah Yunho memerah. Hanya saja, orang itu masih mampu untuk memalsukan sebuah senyuman.

“_Well done_,” ucap Changmin sinis saat akhirnya orang-orang tidak lagi memperhatikan mereka.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Ini mudah,” katanya.

“Selamat,” sapa seorang wanita yang menghampiri mereka.

“Yeonhee, kau di sini?”

“Hai, Yunho. Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, jadi aku datang. Diundang, tentu saja,” katanya. “Jadi, kau sudah mempunyai tunangan.”

“Begitulah.” Yunho beralih kepada Changmin. “Changmin, perkenalkan, ini Lee Yeonhee.” Ia tersenyum canggung sebelum melanjutkan. “Mantan kekasihku.”

“Ah.” Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. “Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Aku juga,” balas Yeonhee, melemparkan senyum yang tidak dapat Changmin deskripsikan untuk saat ini. “Kau beruntung mendapatkan Yunho.”

“Benarkah? Aku rasa sebaliknya,” balas Changmin yang kemudian diikuti oleh picingan mata Yunho.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Yeonhee?” Yunho cepat-cepat mengambil alih dan mencegah Changmin untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak natural yang dapat membongkar rahasia besar mereka.

“Aku baik-baik saja,” jawab Yeonhee. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Sangat baik.” Yunho tersenyum lebar. “Masih mengajar anak-anak?”

“Tentu saja. Mungkin untuk waktu yang lama,” jawab Yeonhee.

Yunho mengangguk. “Aku tahu.”

“Lain kali kau harus melihat mereka sekali lagi. Kau ingat Chanwoo? Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.” 

“Benarkah? Aku harus menjenguknya kapan-kapan.”

Changmin harus menunggu satu menit kemudian untuk menyela mereka dan meminta izin untuk permisi sebentar. Dari semua hal saat ini, hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan adalah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan konvensional sepasang mantan kekasih, yang...jika dilihat-lihat bukan sesuatu yang ideal menurut Changmin, tetapi ia tidak peduli hubungan macam apa yang sedang mereka bangun kali ini. Meja buffet lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada dua orang makhluk yang sedang berusaha untuk saling menggoda.

====

“Kalian berdua akan tidur di kamar ini.”

“Mengesankan.”

Yunho melirik Changmin.

“Aku memiliki kamar sendiri,” ucap Yunho memberi tanda.

“Aku pikir kalian sudah tidur bersama?”

Yunho berpikir sebelum menjawab, “Secara teknis.”

Hampir saja Changmin menepuk dahinya sendiri. Entah berapa kali hari ini wajah Changmin dibuat semerah tomat. Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, rasa malunya telah melebihi batas wajar, mungkin saja ia akan mengalami overdosis sebentar lagi, jika itu mungkin. Seorang Jung Yunho tidak seharusnya diizinkan untuk mengetahui frasa ‘secara teknis’ dan menggunakannya dalam konteks yang salah.

“Tidak perlu sungkan.” Nyonya Jung mengibaskan tangannya, mengartikan rasa malu Changmin sebagai sebuah ketersipuan. “Selamat malam untuk kalian berdua. Mimpi yang indah.”

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup rapat.

“Jika kau ingin menjadi seorang editor, Jung, lebih baik kau mempelajari lagi tentang semasiologi,” komentar Changmin sebelum ia melupakannya.

“_Noted_,” respons Yunho sambil lalu.

Changmin memposisikan dirinya di ranjang dan menghembuskan nafas keras.

“Yunho, kau– ”

“Tidur di bawah. Aku tahu,” potong Yunho segera. “Meskipun sebenarnya ini adalah rumahku...”

“Jangan menggerutu. Atau kau ingin tidur di atas bersamaku?”

“Bolehkah?”

“Tidak.”

Changmin berdiri dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus kebesaran yang menggantung hingga ke pahanya. Mulut Yunho menganga melihatnya.

“Pakailah sesuatu yang pantas!” Suara Yunho hampir histeris.

“Ini pantas digunakan untuk tidur.” Changmin berjalan melewati Yunho yang sudah telentang di atas matras yang ia bentangkan di atas lantai sambil merapatkan ujung kaus yang menggantung di pahanya. “Tenang saja, aku memakai sesuatu di bawah sini,” lanjutnya setelah ia mencapai ranjang.

Ekspresi Yunho bercampur antara ingin sekali menyembunyikan kepalanya di bantal dan ingin berseru kepada Changmin.“Kau tidak membawa pakaian tidurmu?”

“Aku terlalu fokus pada hal lain, oke? Aku tidak pernah membuat daftar pakaian apa saja yang harus kubawa terutama jika ini bukan perjalanan bisnis.”

“Tapi kau membawa koper besar!”

“Aku hanya membawa beberapa pakaian,” kata Changmin sambil menarik koper besarnya dari bawah ranjang. Ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan buntalan besar dari dalamnya. “Selain itu, aku membawa bantal.”

Yunho terduduk dan memperhatikan Changmin mengganti bantal yang tersedia dengan bantal yang ia bawa. Changmin yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan aneh dari Yunho, tidak tahan untuk menjelaskan.

“Bantal adalah sumber kuman dan bakteri terbesar. Aku tidak ingin meletakkan kepalaku di atas bantal asing.”

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi ke matras dan mendesah panjang. “Semua yang ada di ruangan ini steril, asal kau tahu.”

“Apa salahnya berjaga-jaga?”

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum memejamkan matanya. “Jika kau butuh pakaian yang lebih pantas, kau bisa meminjam milikku.”

“Proporsi tubuh kita satu banding dua.”

“Jelas-jelas sekarang kau memakai pakaian yang tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhmu.”

Changmin tidak meresponnya lagi. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya untuk memeriksa Changmin. Orang itu sudah memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin bercakap-cakap lagi dengan Yunho. Skenario untuk hari ini sudah berakhir. Masih ada beberapa skenario lagi yang harus ia mainkan selama satu minggu ke depan sebelum akhirnya memasuki babak baru yang lebih mengerikan daripada ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Namun setidaknya akan ada satu imbalan yang akan menjadi penghiburnya seumur hidup. Menjadi seorang _editor_.

“Selamat malam, Bos.” Yunho berkata lirih sebelum mematikan lampu meja dan merapalkan pekerjaan impiannya sebagai pengantar tidur.

====

Tidak ada pagi yang lebih menyebalkan daripada pagi hari yang diisi dengan dering musik ponsel Changmin yang membuatnya terbangun dan suara Changmin kemudian yang berbicara dengan cepat dan walaupun orang itu berusaha sepelan mungkin, tetap mengganggu tidur nyenyak Yunho.

“Demi Tuhan, Changmin, ini pukul empat pagi,” ucap Yunho dengan suara parau.

“Ini sudah jam 5 lebih, Idiot. Oh maaf, bukan kau, Kyuhyun.” Changmin menyeret kakinya di lantai. “Masalah _Frankfruit Bookfair_, kau akan mengurusnya kan? Ah ya, aku akan datang. Pastikan seleksi karya-karya terbaik yang masuk ke dalam daftar. Um, dan bagaimana keadaan kantor? Jangan lupa siang ini kau harus presentasi....”

Suara Changmin menghilang di balik pintu. Yunho menggeram sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan kembali mengarungi alam bawah sadarnya.

Hingga satu jam kemudian, ia terbangun dan kamar itu terlalu sepi baginya. Yunho memutar kepalanya ke segala arah dan tidak menemukan batang hidung Changmin di semua pojok. Keluarlah ia dari kamar itu. Sosok Changmin yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon halaman samping dengan ponsel di telinganya menyambut kedua matanya. Orang pertama yang ia lihat dan ia dengar suaranya pagi ini.

“Apa telingamu tidak panas?” Yunho memberanikan diri mendekati Changmin yang sudah selesai dengan panggilan bisnisnya. “Satu jam ponsel itu menempel.”

“Sebenarnya aku masih harus menghubungi Choi Minho untuk menggantikanku sebagai pemateri di seminar Sabtu depan.”

“Sabtu depan,” ucap Yunho. “Kau berada di Gwangju untuk berlibur dan satu-satunya yang kaupikirkan hanyalah pekerjaanmu yang sudah kau limpahkan kepada orang lain di Seoul sana?”

“Berlibur? Haha...aku sedang menjalankan misi, Jung, bukan berlibur.” Changmin mulai mengetikkan jari-jarinya di layar ponsel. “Lagipula, jika kau sudah mengenalku cukup lama, Jung, aku tidak akan mengabaikan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku.”

“Aku tahu,” ucap Yunho. “Hanya saja, _Baby_, jangan menghancurkan esensi dari cuti. Kau bisa melakukan apapun kecuali pekerjaanmu. Santai saja.”

Changmin menipiskan mulutnya. “_I’m not your baby_,” balas Changmin ketus. “Jika kau ingin bersantai, lakukan saja sendiri.”

“Kau yang memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu, jadi kau harus melakukan semuanya sesuai caraku. Itu baru yang namanya adil.”

“Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung?”

Yunho melirik ke arah balkon atas. Changmin mengikuti pandangannya dan menemukan kedua orang tua Yunho menatap mereka dari atas sana. Yunho tiba-tiba memegang lengannya.

“Ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mereka?”

“Apa?”

“Waktunya berpelukan.” Yunho menggapai tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di seputarnya. “Tunjukkan kalau kita saling mencintai,” kata Yunho sembari menggerak-gerakkan badan mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri ala pedansa amatir.

“Hentikan. Ini memalukan.”

“Shhhh,” ucap Yunho di atas kepala Changmin. “Pagi hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk ini.” Yunho menekan kepala Changmin agar bersandar di bahunya. “Merasa lebih hangat?”

Insting Changmin untuk memukul kepala Yunho yang sepertinya sudah mulai tidak berfungsi dengan normal sangat tidak tertahankan. Namun selagi tubuhnya terkunci di kedua tangan Yunho yang kuat, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua lengannya.

“Jung Yunho,” ucapan Changmin tertahan saat Yunho dengan sengaja menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahunya lagi dengan cara yang tidak lembut sama sekali. “Karirmu akan berakhir jika kau tidak melepaskanku sekarang juga,” ancamnya. Yunho tidak mengindahkannya.

“Karirmu juga,” balas Yunho sambil tertawa untuk memberikan kesan kepada orang tuanya bahwa mereka tidak sedang saling mengancam. Sambil berpelukan.

Tanpa menyadari lagi dua pasang mata yang menatap mereka dari atas balkon, Yunho dan Changmin menjaga adu mulut mereka pagi itu bertahan hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, sampai akhirnya sang tuan rumah memanggil mereka untuk sarapan bersama.

“Yunho, hari ini aku akan menculik Changmin-mu setengah hari. Boleh?” ucap ibunya bersemangat kepada Yunho saat sarapan.

“Boleh. Culik saja sepuasnya.”

Yunho hampir tersedak makanannya saat kakinya terinjak sesuatu, yang ternyata adalah kaki Changmin. Rasa ngilunya bertahan hingga ia selesai makan.

====

Lain kali jika ada seorang wanita paruh baya mengajaknya untuk pergi dengannya, Changmin akan menolaknya, tidak peduli itu adalah ibunya sendiri atau ibu mertuanya. Mereka hanya akan mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat yang tidak ia sukai, salah satunya adalah pasar. Sialnya, kebetulan sekali kali ini Nyonya Jung mengajaknya ke tempat itu.

“Belum pernah berbelanja ke pasar?”

Changmin memandang suasana di tempat itu dengan was-was.

“Begitulah,” jawabnya.

“Aku sering berbelanja di Yangdong.” Nyonya Jung melihat-lihat ikan segar di hadapannya. “Pasar tradisional kadang memberikan pilihan yang lebih beragam daripada supermarket.”

“Maaf,” kata Changmin. “Bukankah kalian memiliki asisten rumah tangga atau semacamnya?”

“Tentu. Tapi aku lebih suka berbelanja sendiri. Sesuai dengan keinginanku.” Nyonya Jung tersenyum kepada penjual ikan saat mengulurkan belanjaannya. Changmin buru-buru meraihnya. “Lagipula, kadang kala aku mengajak Yeonhee juga. Kalian sudah bertemu, bukan?”

“Ah, ya.” Changmin mengangguk canggung. “Aku sudah bertemu dengannya.”

“Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Yeonhee?” Changmin tidak ingin serta merta menganggap wanita itu baik-baik karena ia pun tak begitu menyukainya tanpa alasan yang terkonsep dengan jelas, jadi ia menghindari berkomentar tentang topeng bahagia wanita itu kemarin dan memilih mengatakan hal yang aman. “Menarik.”

“Benar,” ucap Nyonya Jung setuju. “Kau tahu, aku kira Yunho masih menyukai Yeonhee karena ia tidak pernah berkencan lagi setelah berpisah dengannya, ternyata ia menyembunyikanmu selama ini.” Nyonya Jung tertawa. Dalam kepalanya, Changmin berpikir mungkin dugaan pertama Nyonya Jung tidak salah.

Mereka melanjutkan berbelanja hingga rasanya kaki Changmin hampir menyerah karena ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan panas. Untung saja Nyonya Jung tidak lupa untuk mengajaknya makan siang di salah satu restoran tradisional yang direkomendasikannya. Changmin hampir saja memesan makanan yang mendekati seleranya sebelum Nyonya Jung mencegahnya.

“Biar aku pesankan sesuatu yang paling enak di sini. Kau percaya pada pilihanku, kan?”

Mau tidak mau, Changmin menerimanya. Sepertinya Nyonya Jung telah menjadi langganan di tempat itu karena ia tidak perlu mengatakan menu apa yang ia pilih dan hanya berkata, “Seperti biasa. Dua porsi.”

Kali ini, Changmin menambah kalimat lain kali-nya. Lain kali jika Nyonya Jung mengajaknya makan, ia akan menolak untuk dipesankan berdasarkan rekomendasinya, karena ternyata wanita itu termasuk salah satu dari berjuta-juta penduduk di Korea yang akan menempatkan usus sebagai menu utama yang direkomendasikan. Changmin bukanlah tipikal penduduk Korea dan jika saja ia berada di sebuah acara gala atau perkumpulan editor di mana ia diizinkan untuk memilih seleranya sendiri, ia akan menolak dengan keras saat jika seseorang menghidangkan usus di mejanya. Akan tetapi, ini adalah ibu Yunho. Sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus jika ia menyinggungnya di hari pertama ia pergi dengannya. Jadi, ia membalas senyum Nyonya Jung sambil menyantap makanannya dengan tenang seolah ia menikmati setiap detiknya.

Yunho sedang bercakap-cakap serius dengan ayahnya saat mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Jung. Mereka saling memberikan tatapan intens sebelum Nyonya Jung menyapa mereka dan meruntuhkan ketegangan di antara ayah dan anak itu. Changmin harus berdiri di sana menunggu saat yang tepat baginya untuk menyingkir karena perutnya mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

“.....dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Changmin pergi ke pasar.”

Semua perhatian mengarah kepadanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Kening Yunho berkerut saat menatapnya.

“Apa yang terjadi denganmu?” tanya Yunho. Changmin tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum ia sadar Yunho bertanya kepadanya.

“Apa maksudmu?” balasnya dengan wajah yang seolah mendidih.

“Ke mana saja kalian pergi?”

“Hanya ke pasar, dan makan siang di tempat biasa,” jawab Nyonya Jung.

Yunho mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin masih tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho terlihat seolah mengetahui apa yang tidak ia ketahui.

“Lain kali, jangan membiarkan Changmin memakan gopchang,” kata Yunho.

Mendengar lagi nama makanan itu, seluruh memori Changmin kembali mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat ia memakannya. Sensasi yang timbul di dalam perutnya mulai bergejolak, kini setelah gopchang tersebut berada di dalamnya selama beberapa waktu.

“Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang kami makan?” tanya Nyonya Jung sedikit terpukau.

“Eomma selalu memesan gopchang di tempat itu.”

Yunho mendekat kepada Changmin dan mengamati wajahnya dengan cermat. “Changmin tidak suka makan usus. Lihat apa yang Eomma lakukan.”

“Oh! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Changmin?” Nyonya Jung mendekatinya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho.

“Eh, tidak apa-apa,” ucap Changmin di bawah perhatian Yunho dan ibunya yang lama-lama membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jika wajahnya sangat merah saat ini, itu gara-gara mereka berdua.

“Aku akan membawamu ke atas,” kata Yunho dan menjauhkannya dari ibunya yang mulai menyentuh-nyentuh pipinya.

“Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk mengusir warna merah di seluruh wajahmu itu?” tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah berada di kamar.

“Aku perlu –” jawaban Changmin terputus saat ia merapatkan mulutnya. “Aku perlu toilet,” lanjutnya sebelum ia berlari ke toilet.

Yunho merapatkan kedua alisnya saat beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara aneh dari dalam toilet. Jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Changmin seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, alerginya pasti seburuk itu.

“Hei,” ucap Yunho pelan setelah ia berada di ambang pintu toilet. Changmin sedang berlutut di depan kloset duduk dengan kepala menggantung di atas _bowl_. “Butuh bantuan?”

“Mendekat satu langkah,” respons Changmin dengan suara parau. “aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika muntahanku akan mengenai wajahmu.”

“Dengan senang hati,” balas Yunho cuek. Ia mengambil handuk kecil, berlutut di samping Changmin, dan mengusapkan handuk yang ia pegang ke mulut Changmin.

“Jangan lakukan itu.” Changmin menarik kepalanya ke belakang, namun Yunho memegang bagian belakang kepalanya. “Yunho!”

“Jangan melawan,” gumam Yunho sembari mengusap-usap mulut Changmin, kali ini lebih memaksa. “Tidak ada karyawanmu yang melihat ini, jadi tidak perlu malu.”

“Memangnya kau bukan karyawanku?”

Yunho berdecak. “Aku tunanganmu, kau ingat?”

Changmin menggeram sebagai balasannya. Melihat bosnya tidak berdaya seperti ini sama menyenangkannya dengan balas dendam yang sempurna. Namun tentu saja sisi kemanusiaannya mengambil alih. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan bosnya – atau siapapun – terkapar di toilet miliknya dan mendapatinya tidak bernyawa keesokan paginya. Tidak, itu bukan tujuan balas dendamnya.

“Bangun dan rebahkan tubuhmu di ranjang.”

Yunho keluar dari toilet dan melemparkan handuk ke dalam keranjang cucian. Semua tirai ia tutup dan perapian mulai menyala setelah beberapa menit ia berusaha untuk menyalakannya. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, Changmin belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Yunho melongok ke dalam toilet.

“Kenapa masih di sini?”

Changmin menyandarkan seluruh punggungnya di dinding.

“Aku tidak ingin tidur. Ini masih sore,” ucapnya. Terdengar sedikit lemah.

“Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Menikmati sesuatu yang kausukai?”

“Aku tidak akan menyentuh kasur sebelum malam tiba.”

“Jangan keras kepala,” ucap Yunho menasihati. “Kau baru saja mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutmu. Setidakny a biarkan – ”

“Errrr.” Changmin mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya dan membungkuk. Yunho yang sebelumnya menjaga jarak akhirnya melesat begitu saja ke hadapan Changmin.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya. “Separah itukah? Perlukah aku membawamu ke dokter? Changmin?”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin, Yunho meraih satu lengan Changmin dan melingkarkannya ke bahunya. Changmin menarik kembali lengannya dengan cepat.

“Apa yang kaulakukan!” seru Changmin.

“Membantumu ke ranjang. Aku akan memanggil dokter!”

“Tidak!”

“Diamlah.” Yunho kembali mengambil posisi seperti semula, berusaha melingkarkan lengan Changmin di bahunya dan belum sempat mereka mengangkat kaki, Changmin menarik lagi lengannya dengan kuat. Yunho tidak ingin mengalah dan segera meraih bagian belakang lutut Changmin dengan satu lengannya dan lengan yang lain menahan punggung Changmin. Hanya butuh satu kali angkat saja baginya untuk mengangkat tubuh Changmin. Refleks, Changmin memberontak sehingga membuat Yunho melepaskannya kembali. Satu buah pukulan mendarat di bahunya dengan keras.

“Apa masalahmu?” Yunho mendesis akibat nyeri yang ia rasakan.

“Lupakan, ok? Aku baik-baik saja! Sangat baik-baik saja!” Changmin mengusap kemejanya seolah ia baru saja berguling-guling di tanah. “Itu tadi hanya reaksi singkat karena kau begitu cerewet. Aku hanya berpura-pura, maksudku.”

“Kau mengerjaiku?”

“Begitulah,” jawab Changmin santai. Ia kemudian segera keluar dari toilet, baru saja ingat manuskrip-manuskripnya yang terbengkalai di dalam koper. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menarik kopernya dari bawah ranjang dan mengambilnya.

Untuk beberapa detik kemudian diambil secara paksa oleh Jung Yunho.

“Tidak ada manuskrip untuk hari ini,” ucap Yunho ketus. Ia berjalan ke samping meja nakas dan membuka sebuah kotak besi yang dipasang di dalam dinding, memasukkan manuskrip Changmin, dan menguncinya dengan serentetan kode.

“Demi Tuhan, Jung!”

“Tidur sekarang juga,” kata Yunho tanpa nada tinggi, tapi cukup membuat Changmin menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang sangat serius.

“Ini masih sore.” Changmin menutupi penolakannya terhadap perintah Yunho dengan sebuah pernyataan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak perlu ia sampaikan jika ia cukup berani untuk menentang Yunho secara terang-terangan.

“Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan,” ucap Yunho sambil mendorong Changmin yang sedikit memberontak ke atas ranjang. “Jika tidak, kau bisa membantu ibuku memasak makan malam di dapur.”

“Apa? Oh tidak, terima kasih.”

“Bagus. Aku harap kau akan berada di ruangan ini saat aku kembali nanti dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, mengerti?”

“Ke mana kau akan pergi?”

“Bukan urusanmu,” jawab Yunho sembari mengambil kemeja dan celana panjang di dalam lemari pakaian dan lalu menuju ke toilet untuk mengganti apa yang ia kenakan selama beberapa saat.

“Kau marah? Yakin kau tidak ingin mengajakku?” tanya Changmin saat Yunho sibuk mengancingkan mantelnya.

“Yakin,” jawab Yunho singkat. Saat ia melihat wajah miris Changmin melalui bayangan di cermin, Yunho mendesah. “Aku tidak akan lama. Mungkin. Tapi jika aku melewatkan makan malam, kau tidak perlu menungguku. Turun dan bergabunglah dengan orang tuaku di meja makan. Jangan sungkan.”

Yunho hampir ragu untuk pergi saat ia menengok ke belakang, namun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Changmin karena suka atau tidak, ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus Changmin tanggung sendiri atas apa yang telah ia putuskan secara sepihak dan semena-mena. Tidak akan ada rasa iba dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang akan terlibat meskipun Changmin mengemis di atas lututnya sekalipun.

“Kau yakin ibumu tidak memasak gopchang?” Keluar pertanyaan polos Changmin.

Hampir saja Yunho tertawa mendengar suara Changmin yang bergetar. “Hm,” jawabnya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu. “Tapi mungkin Eomma akan memasak s_undae_.”

Leluconnya terlalu ditanggapi secara serius oleh Changmin.

====

Menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit dengan keringat dingin di depan meja makan keluarga Jung adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh orang tua Yunho, kemungkinan sundae yang disajikan oleh Nyonya Jung – yang ternyata tidak terbukti , dan ketegangan tak beralasan yang menderanya, serta ketidakhadiran Yunho di sana, membuat suasana terasa lebih buruk daripada yang sebenarnya bagi Changmin. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya ia merasa tak berdaya di depan orang-orang biasa yang bahkan tak mempunyai pengaruh sama sekali dengan pekerjaannya, dan jelas sekali, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya, meskipun dengan status sementara, secara pribadi tanpa eksistensi Yunho di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia jarang sekali melakukan apapun tanpa Yunho jika itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, dan sekarang ia merasa tidak relevan sama sekali di tempat itu.

“Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, Changmin?” tanya Tuan Jung. Dua puluh menit pertama di meja makan dan mereka bahkan belum menyelesaikan separuh dari hidangan di piring mereka masing-masing. Terlalu sibuk melemparkan pertanyaan pamungkas mereka untuk Changmin.

“Ayah dan ibu mengajar dalam bidang literatur.”

“Ah, tidak heran kau menjadi editor terkenal,” komentar Nyonya Jung. “Menakjubkan.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu?”

Changmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menatap orang tua Yunho secara bergantian, bimbang bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya.

“Um, mereka mungkin akan sangat sibuk, tapi segera mungkin akan kita atur,” jawab Changmin seadanya.

Tuan Jung menimpali, “Jangan terburu-buru. Kalian masih muda. Siapa tahu salah satu di antara kalian berubah pikiran.”

“Jangan bersikap sinis,” kata Nyonya Jung menanggapi.

Changmin tersenyum menyamarkan rasa gugupnya. Sepanjang mereka di depan meja makan tersebut, Tuan Jung selalu menatapnya dan menimpali seperlunya jika dirasa harus. Dan menurut intuisi Changmin, dari semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu dan bercakap-cakap, Tuan Jung masih memandangnya dengan sama.

“Pemikiran yang bijak.” Changmin mengomentari nasihat Tuan Jung. “Tapi aku dan Yunho sudah memikirkannya secara mendalam untuk mengikat hubungan kami. Aku harap kalian benar-benar merestuinya.”

====

“Brengsek,” ucap Changmin saat Yunho kembali dua jam setelah makan malam.

“Apa lagi sekarang?” tanya Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah.

“Tega sekali kau membuatku makan malam bersama orang tuamu sendirian,” kata Changmin. “Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Tanpamu.”

“Kenapa? Merindukanku?”

“Jangan mengkhayal,” sangkal Changmin. “Ibumu terlalu antusias dan ayahmu terlalu pesimis. Menyeramkan. Ke mana saja kau?”

“Bersenang-senang,” jawab Yunho. Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu toilet dan keluar mengenakan piyama.

“Yunho, kita harus membicarakan apa yang ayahmu permasalahkan dariku.” Changmin berkata dengan nada sama persis saat ia akan melakukan diskusi informal dengan Yunho di kantor. “Apa saja yang telah kau katakan tentangku di balik punggungku? Ayahmu bilang kau sering membicarakanku dengan ibumu, dan aku yakin kau sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak wajar dilihat dari reaksi ayahmu tentangku.”

“Lain kali,” balas Yunho enggan. “Aku lelah. Tidak ingin berdebat.” Yunho menyibukkan diri dengan matras dan selimut di lantai. Changmin menatapnya kesal, namun memilih melepasnya karena ia juga yakin pada akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar. Yunho bukan lagi asistennya yang akan bungkam setelah ia maki sekarang.

“Changmin? Masih bangun?”

“Hmm,” jawabnya.

“Alergimu sudah sembuh?”

Changmin menutar bola matanya. “Seharusnya kau menanyakan itu sejak tadi.”

“Kau terlanjur mengataiku brengsek sebelum aku sempat bertanya.” Yunho mendesah. “Serius, kau baik-baik saja sekarang?”

“Tentu saja. Beruntung ibumu tidak memasak sundae.”

Yunho tersenyum.

“Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku tidak suka usus?”

“Karena aku tahu,” jawab Yunho.

“Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadamu.”

“Tentu saja kau tidak pernah, tapi aku adalah asistenmu,” jawabnya lagi. “Aku mengamatimu. Perlukah aku membuat daftar tentang apa saja yang kuketahui tentang dirimu? Um, tidak. Itu akan memakan berlembar-lembar kertas. Mungkin aku akan membuat daftar tentang apa saja yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu karena itu akan jauh lebih pendek.”

Changmin tertegun. “Sungguh?”

“Begitulah.”

“Wow. Aku memiliki seorang penguntit.”

“Dalam mimpimu,” celetuk Yunho. “Aku hanya menjalankan peran asisten editorku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan berpikir lebih dari itu.”

Changmin terdiam lama sebelum berkata, “Satu poin plus untukmu.”

“Perlukah aku mengumpulkan poin plus lebih banyak darimu untuk menjadi editor lebih cepat?” timpal Yunho. “Karena jika begitu, aku akan menjadi asisten teladanmu.”

“Jangan pikir hanya dengan menjadi asisten teladan bisa membuatmu naik pangkat.”

“Jangan lupa bahwa kita membuat kesepakatan,” ucap Yunho. “Kau memintaku untuk menikah denganmu, aku setuju, dan aku menjadi editor.”

“Tentu saja, Baby, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya,” kata Changmin sebelum ia menyadari ia kurang membubuhkan sarkasme dalam suaranya sehingga kata-katanya terdengar seperti rayuan teraneh yang membuatnya malu sendiri. Yunho bangun dari matrasnya dan secara terang-terangan menatap Changmin. “Apa!” seru Changmin.

“Aku ingin melihat wajahmu.”

“Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?”

“Saat wajahmu memerah –”

Changmin mengambil bantal yang tidak ia pakai dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah Yunho.

“Tidur!” perintahnya tanpa serangan balik dari Yunho.

====

Rahang Yunho mengeras. Mulanya mereka hanya membicarakan keadaan bisnis keluarga yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini semakin meningkat karena promosi yang maksimal. Lama-kelamaan, seperti yang Yunho duga, pembicaraan mereka akan selalu mengarah ke satu hal yang sama lagi dan lagi. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun ayahnya itu memulainya, ia selalu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengungkitnya kepada Yunho.

“Aku tidak ingin mengambil alih bisnis keluarga ini,” jelas Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama bertahun-tahun.

“Dan kau belum mengerti juga akan pentingnya ini. Siapa lagi yang akan menggantikanku mengurus semuanya?”

“Jihye bisa melakukannya.” Yunho mengusulkan dengan yakin. “Hanya karena anak itu seorang wanita bukan berarti ia tidak dapat mengambil alih bisnis keluarga kita. Jihye akan menyelesaikan pendidikannya di London satu tahun lagi. Salah satu kandidat yang lebih berpotensial, jika aku boleh berpendapat.”

“Bukannya aku meragukan Jihye, Yunho, tapi aku lebih bisa menilai siapa yang memiliki potensi itu lebih dulu.”

“Aku tidak perlu orang lain untuk menilaiku. Aku tahu apa yang kumiliki.”

Ayah Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan konsistensi Yunho yang menurutnya tidak beralasan.

“Asisten editor. Apa yang spesial dari pekerjaan semacam itu?”

Yunho mulai geram. “Setidaknya aku mengejar apa yang kuinginkan, bukan apa yang orang lain inginkan untukku.”

“Bukan anak itu, kan, yang mempengaruhimu?”

“Berhenti membawa-bawa Changmin dalam masalah ini. Hanya karena aku tidak menikah dengan pilihan Ayah bukan berarti Ayah bisa seenaknya merendahkannya.”

“Tapi kau membencinya, Yunho.”

“Aku tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk menentukan siapa yang harus kubenci dan siapa yang tidak kubenci. Jujur saja, ini bukan masalah aku membencinya atau tidak, tapi lebih karena Ayah tidak menyukai apa yang kulakukan bersamanya, bukan? Sampai kapanpun, pekerjaan yang kuinginkan adalah menjadi editor. Kau tidak bisa meyakinkanku sebaliknya.”

“Yunho,” panggil ayahnya saat Yunho memutar tubuhnya hendak mengakhiri pembicaraan.

“Satu lagi,” lanjut Yunho sebelum ia pergi. “Jangan pernah meragukan hubunganku dengan Changmin. Kami serius.”

====


	3. Chapter 3

Selama ini, orang yang selalu mempertahankan posisi pertamanya dalam daftar musuhnya hanyalah Shim Changmin. Dan, daftar itu hanya berisi seorang saja semenjak ia mengenalnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan mengubah daftar itu dalam waktu dekat, namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang sangat ingin menyaingi Changmin.

Berpisah bertahun-tahun tidak membuat ayahnya jera untuk membujuknya agar mendedikasikan seluruh waktu hidupnya yang tersisa untuk mengurus semua bisnis keluarga mereka meskipun berkali-kali ia menekankan apa yang sedang ia kejar. Yunho enggan menciptakan perdebatan di antara mereka, namun ia juga tidak berniat untuk mengalah begitu saja dan membiarkan ayahnya selalu memandang sebelah mata terhadap apa yang ia pilih, termasuk memilih Changmin sebagai tangga perantara antara dirinya dan mimpinya. Meski demikian, Yunho tetap saja kesal karena ayahnya membuatnya mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Changmin serius.

“Yunho!”

“Apa!”

Suasana hati Yunho masih terlalu panas untuk diajak berinteraksi. Ia memasang wajah dongkolnya.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Pembantumu bisa melakukannya.” Changmin berkacak pinggang. “Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu di hadapanku! Apa masalahmu?”

“Sudah kubilang kau, kau, dan kau! Kau selalu menjadi masalahku!”

“Hey!” Changmin mendekat. “Jaga bicaramu!”

Yunho melempar gunting rumput yang ia genggam ke tanah dan melepas kedua sarung tangannya dengan kesal. Changmin memperhatikan rumput-rumput yang dipotong asal oleh Yunho sebelumnya, korban dari kebrutalannya.

“Jadi, seperti ini kelakuan aslimu jika sedang marah,” ucap Changmin kemudian. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. “Jika saja sekarang kita sedang berada di kantor, aku akan menghukummu dengan menyalin aturan tentang sopan santun terhadap atasan sebanyak SERATUS halaman dan menyuruhmu untuk membacanya di depan semua karyawan saat makan siang.”

“Itu sebabnya ide pernikahan kontrakmu ini sangat konyol!” Yunho menghardik. “Aku rela menulis SERATUS halaman refleksi diri di kantor dan membacakannya di hadapan semua karyawan saat makan siang daripada aku harus terjebak di sini dan berpura-pura bahwa aku akan menikah denganmu.” Mulut Yunho tiba-tiba disergap oleh telapak tangan Changmin yang membekapnya. Yunho menyingkirkannya dengan kasar.

“Aku bilang jaga bicaramu,” desis Changmin. “Kau ingin mati, huh?”

“Mengapa tidak? Itu terdengar lebih baik.”

Changmin mendepak kaki Yunho segera sebagai balasan, meloloskan sumpah serapah yang hampir tidak pernah keluar dari mulut Yunho.

“Hentikan sikap konyolmu, Jung” ucap Changmin. “Memangnya apa yang kauharapkan? Aku menghentikan semua ini dan mengaku kepada orang tua, keluarga, dan tetangga-tetanggamu bahwa kita hanya pasangan palsu? Wow ide yang cemerlang.”

Yunho menggeram dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Changmin. Emosinya adalah satu hal yang dapat meletup tiba-tiba jika ada pihak yang membuatnya mempertanyakan kewarasannya sendiri, dan kali ini, ia sendiri tidak paham mengapa hal-hal sepele seperti ayahnya dan bahkan Changmin yang telah biasa membuatnya kesal dan sengsara lebih dari satu juta kali dapat menyulut apinya sedemikian besar.

“Aku tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan suasana hatimu labil saat ini, tapi biar kuberitahu satu hal yang rasional. Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini, Yunho,” ucap Changmin di belakangnya. “Jangan coba merusak rencanaku, atau mimpimu untuk menjadi editor akan sirna dalam satu jentikan jari.” Tangan Changmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho. “Kau mengerti?”

Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak dan meredam api yang membakar dadanya. Walaupun ia dikurung dalam kandang singa sekalipun, jika satu-satunya penghargaan yang akan ia dapatkan adalah menjadi editor, maka ia akan bertahan. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Masa depannya tidak akan hancur hanya dengan menikah dengan Changmin. Changmin bukanlah sebuah ancaman besar. Yunho tidak seharusnya memikirkan orang itu, apalagi menghabiskan energinya untuk marah terhadapnya. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai tujuan yang serupa. Mereka berada dalam satu kapal yang sama. Jadi, mengapa Yunho harus berusaha menenggelamkan kapal mereka jika pada akhirnya ia sendiri juga akan tenggelam?

Yunho menepiskan tangan Changmin yang masih berada di bahunya dan berjalan pergi.

“Tunggu dulu!” seru Changmin.

Yunho berhenti dan bertanya dengan muka masam, “Apa lagi?”

“Kembalikan manuskripku!”

+++

Changmin kesal, Yunho meninggalkannya lagi di sore hari, tanpa seizinnya. Bukannya ia membutuhkan Yunho atau apa, namun berada di rumah besar keluarga Jung sendirian membuatnya berkeringat dingin tidak jelas. Si Brengsek Yunho tidak mau tahu setelah sebelumnya ia bersikeras agar orang itu tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Barangkali ia masih marah kepadanya. Changmin berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dengan berjalan mengitari _mansion _sebelum akhirnya Nyonya Jung memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Tanpa Yunho lagi.

Nyonya Jung menenangkannya dengan berujar bahwa Yunho sering sekali pergi hingga malam jika berada di Gwangju tanpa memberitahu mereka sama sekali. Tuan Jung berkata – dengan sengaja – bahwa Yunho pasti menemui Yeonhee. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum, dan mendengus dalam hati.

+++

“Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan Yunho?”

Changmin menahan postur tubuhnya. Ia baru saja akan mengayunkan tongkatnya sebelum tiba-tiba keluar pertanyaan yang membuat fokusnya melayang. Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di depannya, Changmin mengumpulkan lagi fokusnya dalam satu detik dan mengayunkan tongkat golfnya. Bolanya meleset dari lubang.

Changmin menegakkan bahunya dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada Tuan Jung.

“Maaf?”

“Yunho adalah bawahanmu,” ucap Tuan Jung. “Aku tidak percaya seorang bos sepertimu menaruh hati kepada asistennya.”

“Ada yang salah dengan itu?”

Tuan Jung menatapnya sejenak sebelum bergerak mendekat ke arah Changmin dan mengambil alih posisinya setelah bola diletakkan di atas _tee_ kembali.

“Normalnya, tidak ada yang salah,” jawab Tuan Jung sembari melakukan ayunan penuh, kemudian memukul bola dengan mudah. “Tapi dalam kasus kalian, salah.”

Tuan Jung menengok ke balik punggungnya dan menangkap mata Changmin yang menyelidik.

“Aku tidak menentang kalian karena alasan yang egois. Dari percakapan kita sebelumnya, kau pasti sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak memiliki impresi yang baik terhadapmu, bukan?” Tuan Jung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. “Dari mana impresi seperti itu berasal? Dari Yunho.”

Changmin menghela napasnya. Tuan Jung membuatnya tegang setengah mati.

“Yunho boleh beranggapan bahwa aku selalu mengatur hidupnya, tapi aku hanya mencegahnya untuk memilih hal yang salah sebelum semuanya terlambat.” Tuan Jung melanjutkan. “Kau terlihat seperti orang yang baik, tapi apa boleh buat, Yunho selalu mengeluh tentangmu, dan itu adalah pertanda bagiku untuk berhati-hati. Masa depan Yunho sangatlah penting.”

“Apa yang Yunho katakan tentangku?” Changmin memberanikan diri bertanya.

“Banyak. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuatku kagum,” jawab Tuan Jung. “Proposalmu tidak mampu memenangkan tenderku.”

Sindiran Tuan Jung membuat Changmin terpaku selama beberapa detik.

“Aku mencarimu sejak tadi.” Suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba membuat Changmin menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang. Ia menunggu hingga Yunho sampai di sampingnya dan barulah ia dapat mendesah lega.

“Kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku?”

“Yunho, apa yang baru saja kaudengar, aku harap kau tidak salah mengartikannya.” Ayahnya membela diri.

“Bagian yang mana?” tanya Yunho. “Masa depanku sangat penting atau Changmin tidak memenangkan tender?”

Tuan Jung terdiam.

“Justru aku yang berharap Ayah tidak salah mengartikannya,” kata Yunho melanjutkan. “Pertama, aku tidak mencampuradukkan masalah pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi. Jika aku pernah menjelek-jelekkan Changmin, itu berarti hanyalah ketidaksengajaan yang disebabkan oleh kemarahan sesaat. Tidak berarti aku membencinya sebagai tunanganku. Kedua, jangan samakan hubungan kami dengan bisnis. Changmin tidak di sini untuk memenangkan tender Ayah.”

“Ah, benar,” kata Tuan Jung. “Aku baru menyadari. Apa hubungan kalian yang berani ini karena didasari oleh bisnis?”

Tuan Jung mengamati mereka berdua dengan seksama. Bahkan selama Yunho menjelaskan tadi, matanya penuh dengan tanda tanya dan kecurigaan.

“Katakan jika kalian hanya berpura-pura. Masih belum terlambat.”

Changmin melewatkan satu detakan jantungnya. Walaupun begitu, kepanikannya tersamarkan dengan sikapnya yang tenang.

“Kita tidak berpura-pura, Abeonim,” jawab Changmin. “Aku sudah berkata bahwa kami serius untuk melanjutkan hubungan.”

“Benarkah? Aku rasa tidak cukup serius untuk menikah besok. Bukankah begitu?” timpal ayah Yunho serampangan. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menyerahkan tongkat golfnya kepada asistennya.

Changmin mendaratkan picingan matanya ke bahu Tuan Jung dan berniat untuk melempar komentar diplomatis ala seorang kepala editor, namun Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang mengubah pikiran diplomatisnya menjadi umpatan dalam rentang waktu satu detik. Beruntung sekali ia tidak mengatakannya dengan keras.

“Tidak,” ucap Yunho dengan suara tegas. “Kami berani melangksungkan pernikahan secepatnya. Bagaimana jika tiga hari lagi? Tepat setelah pesta ulang tahun Ayah.”

Ekspresi Tuan Jung mewakili ekspresi Changmin yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan saat itu. Karena suasana hati Changmin sedang terlalu rumit bahkan untuk dideskripsikan, ia memilih untuk menutup lubang mulutnya rapat-rapat, berjaga-jaga jika ia menyuarakan umpatannya dengan keras.

Tuan Jung terlihat ingin tumbang, namun dengan harga dirinya yang terlalu besar untuk dikejutkan dengan candaan seperti yang baru saja Yunho katakan, ia pulih dengan segera.

“Coba saja jika berani.”

+++

“Lihat? Dia selalu memancingku untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kuucapkan!”

Yunho berseru-seru histeris dan melakukan putaran-putaran tak berarti semenjak satu jam yang lalu di kamar mereka. Parahnya, sebelum itu Yunho hanya menatap kosong udara di depannya tanpa suara selama bermenit-menit yang meresahkan, sehingga Changmin harus menyimpan kekesalannya untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang setelah Yunho meracau tidak jelas, gilirannya yang merenung. Niat awalnya untuk menasihati Yunho agar ia menjaga baik-baik mulutnya tertelan oleh pertimbangan-pertimbangan hasil dari perenungannya.

“Apa aku sudah gila?”

Changmin mendongak. “Ya, memang,” jawab Changmin. “Tapi idemu tidak begitu buruk.”

“Tidak buruk? Kita akan berdiri di depan keluarga besarku dan tetangga-tetanggaku, mengumbar janji sehidup semati yang terlalu suci diucapkan oleh dua orang pembual terbesar abad ini! Orang tuaku akan marah besar jika mereka mengetahui yang sesungguhnya.”

Yunho mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal sembari melanjutkan ceracauannya.

“Ini terlalu cepat. Tiga hari terlalu cepat.” Yunho berhenti sejenak sambil menatap puncak kepala Changmin. “Aku harus menarik ucapanku kembali. Aku harus memberitahu Ayah ada keadaan darurat di kantor sehingga kita harus kembali ke Seoul besok. Ya, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang!”

Sebelum Yunho mencapai gagang pintu, Changmin melompat dari ranjang dan berlari untuk menarik lengannya.

“Tidak perlu!” serunya. Yunho menghadap Changmin saat Changmin memegang kedua bahunya. “Kau pikir ayahmu akan tertipu dengan alasanmu? Biarkan saja, Yunho, biarkan.” Changmin membuat gestur untuk menenangkan Yunho. “Semakin cepat kita menikah, semakin cepat kita mencapai tujuan kita.”

Changmin meletakkan tangannya di pipi Yunho dan memberikan tatapan yang ia harap dapat menghipnotis Yunho entah bagaimana. Yunho mengikuti pandangannya dan mengangguk tanpa sadar, mengikuti Changmin.

“_Good boy_.” Changmin tersenyum manis dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho. “Sekarang, kembalikan manuskripku. Ok?”

Permintaan Changmin seakan menyadarkan Yunho dari kondisi kerasukannya baru saja. Ia mengencangkan kedua sudut mulutnya.

“Aku akan mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya besok,” ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

“Apa?!” seru Changmin. “Jangan berani kau melakukan itu! Hey, mau ke mana lagi?”

“Mencari udara segar!”

+++

Mencari udara segar bagi Jung Yunho adalah bermain bersama anak-anak dan wanita idamannya, Yeonhee. Jika saja Changmin tahu Yunho akan pergi ke tempat di mana semua hal yang tidak disukainya berkumpul, ia memilih untuk membantu Nyonya Jung mempersiapkan makan malam saja di rumah, meskipun resiko untuk membahas topik _absurd_ tentang pernikahan mereka yang tiga hari lagi akan dilaksanakan membuatnya resah.

Changmin memandang jauh ke arah Yunho dan anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman panti asuhan. Beberapa kali orang itu tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri yang kikuk. Tawanya yang menggelegar hingga ke telinganya membuatnya berpikir mengapa ia memilih Yunho untuk menjadi orang yang akan dinikahinya. Aneh, ceroboh, dan terlalu bahagia. Yunho tidak cocok dengannya. Tidak heran Tuan Jung curiga besar.

“Tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami?”

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yeonhee yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya.

“Oh, Yeonhee,” ucapnya sedikit terkejut. “Aku tidak terbiasa berlari,” lanjutnya memberi alasan.

“Pasti kau orang yang sangat sibuk.”

Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, kemudian kembali melihat Yunho dari kejauhan.

“Aku perhatikan matamu tidak pernah lepas darinya,” kata Yeonhee.

“Siapa?”

“Yunho.”

Changmin menoleh ke arah Yeonhee yang tersenyum sebelum berdehem dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah danau di bawahnya, membelakangi Yunho dan anak-anak. Yeonhee mengikutinya.

“Kau sangat menyukainya?” tanya Yeonhee seolah memburu jawaban pasti darinya.

“Tidak, uh, maksudku, tentu saja,” jawab Changmin. “Aku tidak akan menikahinya jika aku tidak menyukainya.” Ia memaksakan senyum.

Wanita di sampingnya mengangguk sebelum menerawang ke depan. Keheningan yang mengikuti setelahnya membuat Changmin menyebarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, canggung.

“Terima kasih,” kata Yeonhee tiba-tiba.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. “Untuk?”

“Kau mengizinkan Yunho untuk datang ke tempat ini setiap sore hingga malam. Anak-anak sangat senang saat melihatnya.”

“Ah, benarkah?”

“Yunho dan aku sering sekali bermain bersama dengan mereka. Bahkan karena terlalu asik, kadang-kadang kita menginap di panti asuhan ini.” Tanpa sadar Yeonhee menampakkan senyum lebarnya dan menoleh ke arah Changmin yang sudah lebih dahulu mengamatinya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya dengan segera, sadar akan apa yang ia tunjukkan. “Maaf, itu sebelum kami... berpisah. Tentu saja setelah Yunho bekerja di Seoul kita sangat jarang sekali pergi ke sini bersama-sama,” jelasnya dengan wajah bersalah.

“Tidak masalah,” tanggapnya singkat, dan tidak dapat mencegah pemikiran bahwa Yunho dan Yeonhee adalah pasangan yang cocok. “Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kalian berpisah?” tanyanya tanpa dapat dicegah. “Kalian masih terlihat akrab.”

Yeonhee mendesah dan diam selama beberapa detik.

“Dulu aku hanya ingin bekerja di kota ini, dan aku memiliki anak-anak di panti asuhan ini untuk didatangi setiap hari. Sedangkan Yunho, ia bersikeras untuk mengejar impiannya di Seoul dan mengajakku untuk pindah bersamanya, tapi....”

“Kau menolaknya?” sambung Changmin.

Yeonhee tersenyum sendu. “Setidaknya aku melakukan hal yang tepat? Yunho menemukanmu pada akhirnya.”

Changmin mengalihkan matanya dari Yeonhee.

“Yeonhee!” Suara Yunho menggema dari jauh.

“Changmin, ayo – ”

“Aku masih ingin di sini,” sela Changmin. “Kau pergilah.”

Changmin menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya dari mulutnya berulang kali setelah Yeonhee beranjak dari sampingnya. Begitu seterusnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia muak dengan pemandangan danau. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik badan. Namun, ia tidak dapat menemukan Yunho dan Yeonhee di kerumunan anak-anak yang sekarang membentuk lingkaran rapat, sibuk dengan benda apa pun itu yang dipamerkan oleh salah satu anak.

“_Ajusshi_!” seru seorang anak yang berlari mendekatinya. “Chanwoo punya sesuatu untukmu!”

“_Ajusshi_?” ulang Changmin, sangat tidak terima dirinya dipanggil demikian.

Dalam hitungan detik, semua anak menghambur ke arahnya.

“Hati-hati!” serunya saat mereka mulai mengerumuninya. Kedua tangannya membuat gestur defensif di udara, tidak ingin anak-anak itu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

“_Ajusshi_, Chanwoo ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu.”

Seorang anak bernama Chanwoo mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil kepadanya. Changmin dengan berat hati harus menerimanya meskipun ia sama sekali tidak penasaran benda yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

“Buka! Buka kotaknya!”

Tanpa curiga ia membukanya demi menutup mulut-mulut kecil yang membisingkan telinganya. Sebelum satu detik kemudian menyesal telah melakukannya. Ia melemparkan kotak yang terlanjur ia buka dengan teriakan yang tidak anggun sama sekali.

“Apa-apaan kalian!” teriaknya hampir saja mengumpat, sambil melihat benda yang menyerupai kecoa teronggok di tanah.

Dan tentu saja, anak-anak itu tidak berhenti begitu saja dan menyodorkan kembali mainan kecoa yang sebelumnya Changmin lemparkan. Changmin memperingatkan mereka dengan keras dan berusaha menghindar. Belum sempat ia berlari, kakinya terperosok dan tidak perlu menunggu hitungan jari sampai tubuhnya terjerumus ke dalam danau di bawah kakinya.

Ia dapat mendengar keterkejutan yang disuarakan oleh anak-anak di atas tanah, mendengar gelembung-gelembung air yang lewat di dekat telinganya, merasakan air dingin yang terhirup tidak sengaja oleh hidungya, dan terakhir, suara air yang memburai dijatuhi tubuh lain beberapa saat kemudian. Lengannya menggapai-gapai permukaan air, masih terlalu terkejut untuk menenangkan diri.

“Changmin!” panggil Yunho yang menangkap lengannya dengan panik. Changmin beralih menggapai bahu Yunho dan menjadikannya tumpuan. Yunho menahannya dengan suka rela dan menggiring mereka berdua ke dinding danau.

“Ya Tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?” seru Yeonhee dari atas.

Yunho tertawa. “Berenang,” kelakarnya, sebelum bertanya kepada Changmin, “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Changmin menepuk bahunya dengan keras. “Menuju ke tangga! Sekarang!”

“Pegang tanganku,” saran Yunho.

“Aku bisa berenang, Idiot!”

Yunho berdecak sebelum berenang menuju ke arah tangga semen beberapa meter di dekat mereka, diikuti dengan Changmin di belakangnya. Yeonhee dan anak-anak menyambut mereka dengan uluran tangan. Beberapa dari mereka meminta maaf kepada Changmin.

“Kalian baik-baik saja?” tanya Yeonhee. “Aku akan mengambil handuk untuk kalian. Tunggu di sini.”

Yunho berjongkok menghadap Chanwoo yang menundukkan wajahnya.

“Hyung bilang jangan menunjukkan kotak itu kepada Changmin. Kenapa kalian melanggarnya?” tanyanya dengan pelan dan lembut agar anak itu tidak menangis.

“Maaf,” ucapnya kecil.

Yunho mengusap kepala Chanwoo dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Changmin membisu di tempatnya saat Yunho ingin memeriksa keadaannya, memandang permukaan danau dengan intens.

“Yunho,” panggilnya. “Kertas apa itu yang mengambang di atas danau?”

Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin dan menelan ludah dengan resah setelah menyadarinya.

“Manuskripmu,” jawabnya hampir tanpa suara.

+++

Changmin menghirup ingusnya dengan keras. Matanya menyala dan berkaca-kaca memandang api di perapian. Walaupun tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal, namun tubuhnya tetap gemetar. Bukan karena ia mengalami hipotermia atau semacamnya, melainkan karena kekesalannya masih saja terasa hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Ia baru saja mengalami kiamat kecil dalam karirnya. Manuskrip yang harus diselesaikan dua hari lagi, rusak sudah. Selain reputasinya yang dipertaruhkan dalam hal ini, jabatannya pun juga, karena ia terancam akan kehilangan beberapa klien jika kapabilitasnya mulai diragukan hanya gara-gara kekonyolan seorang Jung Yunho.

“Changmin, maafkan aku.”

Changmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk mengeringkan keduanya. Ia masih mempunyai harga diri, bagaimana pun juga.

“Tutup mulutmu,” ucapnya dingin.

Yunho mengatupkan mulutnya dan bersandar kembali di sofa. Dari matahari terbenam hingga jam tidur, Changmin tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ia bahkan menolak untuk makan malam, meskipun ibu Yunho meminta Yunho untuk membawakan sisa makan malam ke kamar mereka. Baru kali ini Yunho menyaksikan Changmin merajuk. Jika bosnya itu marah, biasanya ia akan menyuarakan kepada Yunho apa saja yang ada di kepalanya hingga mulutnya berbusa dan wajahnya memerah, dengan suara yang terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah di kantor mereka. Kali ini, Changmin hanya diam, dengan mata sembap yang membuatnya takut. Barangkali ia lebih suka mendapati telinganya sakit karena omelan Changmin daripada harus dihadapkan dengan aksi bungkam yang membuat jantungnya berdesir-desir tak menentu.

Tidak tahan karena hanya terpaku dan mengamati kelakuan Changmin, Yunho berdiri dan menuju ranjang, menyambar buku motivasi yang berjudul _Born to Dance_ karangan Shim Jaewon, salah satu koreografer paling berpengaruh di Asia sekaligus penulis di bidang _entertaintment_ andalannya di SM yang diterbitkan tahun lalu. Yunho bergidik membaca nama itu, mengingatkannya pada manuskrip yang telah ia hancurkan di danau tadi sore. Manuskrip yang ditulis oleh orang yang sama. Dengan perasaan bersalah ia mengembalikan buku itu di atas meja nakas, dan menyambar ponselnya. Ia memasang _headphone_ dan mendengarkan musik klasik kesukaannya sembari memejamkan mata.

+++

Yunho terbangun dengan sebuah hentakan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lama sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Belum ada matahari dan suasana di luar masih gelap dan sunyi, yang berarti ia belum tidur terlalu jauh, namun matanya terasa sangat berat.

Jalannya gontai saat ia berusaha mencapai sofa di mana Changmin tersungkur. Matanya telah terpejam dan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih punggung dan kaki jenjang Changmin yang terlipat, mengangkatnya dengan tenaga ekstra, dan membawanya ke atas ranjang.

Beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya sendiri tumbang, terlalu mengantuk untuk berpikir bahwa ia seharusnya tidur di atas matras di lantai.

+++

“Selamat pagi!”

Changmin mendengar ketukan di pintu dan sebuah erangan di dekatnya. Nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, namun ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan terpaksa. Saat itulah ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya. Changmin menoleh dan menemukan siapa pemilik lengan itu.

“Jung Yunho!!!”

Mata Yunho mendadak terbuka. Changmin memukul lengan Yunho yang belum terlepas dari perutnya, membuat Yunho berseru dan segera mendudukkan dirinya, sebelum ia juga menyadari bahwa mereka bangun di atas ranjang yang sama.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya polos.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di atas ranjang?!”

“Selamat pagi! Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?” Suara ketukan di luar terdengar lagi.

“Bangun dan buka pintunya!” desis Changmin sebelum ia berdiri dan menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

Sembari Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dengan kesadaran seadanya, Changmin merapikan ranjang mereka lalu mengambil buku _Born to Dance_-nya dan berpura-pura membacanya di ujung ranjang.

“Ada apa?” tanya Yunho setelah membuka pintu.

Nyonya Jung masuk dengan nampan besar berisi sarapan yang langsung diletakkannya di meja.

“Apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Changmin?” tanya Nyonya Jung. “Aku dengar kau sakit kemarin malam. Tidak seharusnya Yunho mengajakmu berenang saat udara sore di sini begitu dingin.”

Changmin memicingkan matanya ke arah Yunho yang menggaruk tengkuknya dan memasang senyum canggungnya.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Eomoni. Yunho merawatku dengan baik,” ucapnya sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Yunho melesat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Lengannya yang menyebalkan lagi-lagi melingkar di bahunya, menariknya lebih dekat. Changmin menyikunya dengan sangat sengaja. Yunho menutupi rintihannya dengan tawa.

“Terima kasih atas sarapannya,” ucap Yunho. “Akan akan menyuapi Changmin jika ia masih tidak ingin makan.” Yunho mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin dan menampakkan semua gigi-giginya, aksi yang mengundang telapak tangan Changmin untuk mengepal dan bersiap meninju wajahnya. Alih-alih memperhatikan ancaman implisit Changmin, Yunho bertingkah dengan mengecup puncak kepala Changmin, yang tentu saja mendapatkan respons yang diinginkan Yunho dari ibunya.

“Baiklah,” ucap Nyonya Jung. “Selamat makan. Dan, Changmin, hari ini kita akan pergi ke kota.” Nyonya Jung memberikan tatapan berarti untuk Changmin. “Persiapan pernikahan kalian,” bisiknya yang diikuti dengan kedipan mata.

Yunho berdiri tiba-tiba, mengejutkan dua orang lainnya. Sesaat Changmin menahan napas, resah jika Yunho melancarkan rencananya untuk membeberkan kebohongan mereka. Jarinya menggamit ujung baju Yunho dan menarik-nariknya agar ia duduk kembali. Akan tetapi, Yunho semakin menjauh dan mendekati ibunya.

“Eomma,” ucap Yunho diikuti jeda beberapa detik.

Changmin memejamkan matanya.

“Aku tidak boleh ikut?”

Nyonya Jung tertawa. “Jangan manja, Yunho. Semua keperluanmu sudah siap sejak tahun lalu saat kau berkata kau akan membawa calon pengantinmu kemari. Hari ini bermainlah dengan ayahmu. Siapa tahu kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun itu yang mengganggu kalian.”

“Baiklah, baiklah,” ucap Yunho sebelum menggiring ibunya menuju pintu. “Kalau begitu berilah Changmin waktu untuk sarapan dan mandi. Sampai jumpa!”

Yunho menutup pintu dengan gerakan lambat sebelum ia menyandarkan bahunya di sana. Alisnya bertautan dan ekspresinya kosong. Changmin memandangnya tanpa kata.

“Tidak bisa....” Yunho berujar. “Aku ingin mengatakannya tetapi tidak bisa.”

Changmin melirik ke arahnya sebelum membuang muka. Diambilnya handuk dari dalam almari dan beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menghabiskan waktu hingga hampir satu jam di sana, merenungi hal apa saja yang terpikirkan oleh kepalanya. Kebanyakan tentang manuskripnya yang sebagian besar telah tenggelam di danau panti asuhan. Memikirkan itu membuatnya bertambah kesal terhadap Yunho.

Selesai merenung, ia keluar dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Beruntung si brengsek Yunho tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di kamar. Sarapan di meja tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

+++

“Aku sudah menduga ini akan cocok di tubuhmu,” kata Nyonya Jung. “Mendiang ayahku ternyata berpostur sempurna saat masih seusiamu.”

Changmin berdiri di depan cermin, memperhatikan figurnya yang dibalut setelan serba putih, yang meskipun agak kuno, namun tidak mengurangi keelitannya. Posturnya terlihat lebih semampai dari biasanya, dan senyumnya terpantul indah di permukaan cermin, menyembunyikan sebuah kebohongan besar di baliknya.

“Coba ini.” Nyonya Jung meraih tangannya dan mencobakan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. “Um, jari-jarimu lebih kecil daripada milik Yunho. Aku harus meminta mereka untuk mengukur lagi jarimu setelah ini.”

“Tidak perlu,” tukas Changmin terlalu cepat. “Maksudku, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa memakai cincin yang ada terlebih dahulu.”

Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut. “Changmin, pernikahan adalah kejadian sekali seumur hidup, dengan orang yang paling kaucintai di dunia,” ucapnya. “Jika kau yakin Yunho adalah orang itu, persiapkanlah dengan sebaik-baiknya, karena ini tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya.”

Changmin memejamkan matanya, dan menghela napasnya. Ia tidak akan panik sekarang, ia tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan sekarang. Jika Yunho tidak dapat menghentikannya, begitu pula dengan Nyonya Jung. Tidak siapa pun. Hatinya sudah mantap untuk meneruskan ini.

“Jangan tersinggung jika perkataan ayah Yunho tidak berkenan di hatimu,” lanjutnya. “Yunho memang sering sekali menceritakan kehidupan kantor kalian. Sesi berkeluh kesah antara orang tua dan anak. Dari sana aku tahu Yunho sangat peduli kepadamu, meskipun selalu kata-kata keluhan yang muncul dari mulutnya.”

Changmin memperhatikan wajah Nyonya Jung melalui cermin, tanpa sadar mengharapkannya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

“Yunho memberitahu kami bahwa sebenarnya ia mendapat tawaran jabatan dari perusahaan pusat, sebagai editor, tapi ia menolaknya.”

“Apa?”

“Kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu, dan masih berlaku sampai kapan pun hingga Yunho mau menerimanya. Tapi masih saja ia belum memutuskan. Semua keputusannya pasti beralasan. Aku yakin ia tidak ingin berpisah denganmu sebelum waktunya.”

“Benarkah?” Changmin bertanya gugup. “Aneh, Yunho tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu.”

“Bukankah sudah jelas?” Nyonya Jung tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Changmin dengan raut yang membuat Changmin memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kembali wajahnya di cermin. “Aku ingin menyerahkan Yunho kepadamu, Changmin, karena hanya kau yang membuat Yunho harus berpikir dua kali padahal mimpinya sudah berada di depan matanya.”

Changmin menangkap mata Nyonya Jung yang sembap, dan senyum harunya meracuni kepala Changmin dengan rasa bersalah yang amat besar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pernah digoyahkan oleh orang lain.

“Itu berarti sesuatu, bukan?”

Kepala Nyonya Jung menyembul dari balik bahunya. Tak berdaya, Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

_Aku harap tidak_, pikirnya.

+++

Berharap tiba-tiba bumi akan menelannya bulat-bulat, Changmin menyendiri di taman kota. Sebelum berhasil memisahkan diri dari Nyonya Jung, ia harus mengambil jalan yang licik dengan cara berbohong bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang tinggal di Gwangju. Ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja dengan kondisi ini, mengingat ia sendiri yang memulainya, namun pada kenyataannya mentalnya tergoncang, tepat satu hari sebelum pernikahannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Shim Changmin membawa-bawa perasaannya dalam urusan bisnisnya? Ia tidak menyangka Nyonya Jung membuatnya berpikir beribu-ribu kali lipat mengenai rencana pernikahannya. Karena ia tahu, jika ia melanjutkannya, ia akan membohongi semua orang. Terlebih lagi, ia akan menodai satu-satunya harapan Nyonya Jung untuk anaknya.

Satu sore penuh ini ia habiskan dengan mengutuki kesensitivitasannya yang payah sambil menatap orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Tidak heran jika ia merasa bingung bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat lain yang asing. Bahkan telah melangkahkan kakinya pun ia tidak sadar. Ponselnya membisu selama berjam-jam, yang membuatnya kesal entah bagaimana, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kebodohannya. Ponselnya berada dalam mode diam . Sekali ia memeriksanya, puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Yunho memenuhi notifikasinya. Changmin lega, sekaligus enggan dan kesal.

“Ya! Shim Changmin!”

Changmin hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya yang sedang ia tatap tanpa sela.

“Yunho?” serunya terkejut dan gelagapan.

Yunho berderap ke arahnya dengan tegas dan rambut yang teracak-acak angin. Changmin sudah dapat merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

“Bagaimana –”

“GPS,” potong Yunho sebelum Changmin menyampaikan pertanyaannya. “Demi akal sehatku, tolong, jangan membuatku khawatir setengah mati! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, sendirian?”

“Aku menemui teman lamaku,” balas Changmin datar.

“Di mana orang itu sekarang?”

“Pulang.”

“Kau berbohong. Aku tahu semua temanmu yang tinggal di Gwangju dan aku sudah menghubungi mereka semua.”

Changmin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari posisi Yunho.

“Apa yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti ini?” tanya Yunho yang mengekor di belakangnya. “Aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan aku harus berlari ke tempat ini untuk menemukanmu dan sekarang kau mengacuhkanku?”

“Bukankah kau seharusnya pergi ke panti asuhan bersama Yeonhee saat ini? Seperti yang selalu kaulakukan tiap sore,” ucap Changmin.

“Aku harus mencarimu,” jawab Yunho.

“Pergilah. Sekarang!”

Yunho menahan punggung Changmin dan menghentikan langkahnya.

“Apa yang salah?” tanya Yunho dengan suara meninggi. “Bukankah besok adalah hari penting bagimu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang sekarang?”

“Bagiku, ya?” ucap Changmin dengan lirih. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Yunho. “Jadi, kapan kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka?”

“Apa yang kaubicarakan?”

“Aku menyesal telah membuatmu mengumumkan rencana pernikahan kita di hadapan semua orang. Aku menyesal kau akan menikah denganku padahal orang tuamu yakin kau akan menikah dengan Yeonhee. Dan tidak perlu mengelak, aku tahu kau masih mempunyai perasaan untuk wanita itu. Aku tidak tahan dengan tatapan dan perkataan ayahmu yang selalu meremehkan. Aku tidak tahan dengan ibumu yang bersikap baik kepadaku meskipun ia telah mendengar keluhan jelekmu tentangku beribu-ribu kali. Aku tidak tahan dengan Yeonhee yang bersikap baik-baik saja meskipun ia tahu kau akan menikah denganku. Semuanya membuatku gila!”

Mulut Yunho terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

“Terlebih lagi, aku membencimu. Sangat, sangat membencimu.” Changmin menghela napasnya dengan geram. “Kau tidak mengerti seberapa penting manuskrip yang kauhancurkan di danau kemarin. Asal kau tahu, karirku dipertaruhkan dalam hal ini. Aku bisa kehilangan salah satu klien paling berpengaruh di perusahaan, bahkan semuanya!” Changmin mengacungkan jarinya di depan wajah Yunho. “ Dan lagi, aku tahu kau mendapatkan tawaran jabatan di pusat. Apa yang kaulakukan denganku selama ini kalau begitu? Mengapa kau tidak menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri kepadaku dan bekerja dengan posisi yang lebih baik? Bodoh sekali kau!”

Changmin ingin meninggalkan Yunho saat itu juga karena ia tidak ingin menanggung malu atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan, namun ia hanya menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan membuang muka ke arah mana pun selain Yunho. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat menduga Yunho sedang memperhatikannya, barangkali berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya ia menang, telah membuat bosnya sendiri gila. Satu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan di kantor.

“Memangnya kau akan senang jika aku mengundurkan diri dan mendapatkan posisi editor di bawah pimpinan orang lain?” tanya Yunho dengan tenang setelah beberapa saat.

“Memangnya apa pedulimu?” balas Changmin dengan masam.

“_Well_, aku peduli.”

Jawaban Yunho membuat Changmin tanpa sengaja menatap matanya sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkannya lagi.

“Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dianggap sempurna oleh kebanyakan orang sepertimu begitu bebal?”

“Bebal?” ulang Changmin.

“Ya, bebal.” Yunho mengkonfirmasi. “Dan kejam,” tambahnya. “Setelah kau melibatkanku secara sepihak sekarang kau ingin membatalkannya secara sepihak juga? Ketika seluruh dunia tahu pernikahan kita tinggal esok hari? Aku curiga tujuanmu hanya ingin mempermalukanku sejak awal.”

“Aku ingin memudahkan jalanmu,” balas Changmin. “Kau selalu ingin membatalkan kontrak kita, sekarang aku memberikanmu pilihan dengan tangan terbuka. _Take it or leave it_.”

Raut wajah Changmin penuh dengan keseriusan dan keyakinan yang salah dan tidak menyediakan ruang bagi Yunho untuk memilih selain itu, sekalipun ia begitu ingin menjelaskan semua hal yang Changmin utarakan sebelumnya.

“Sayang sekali, aku tidak ingin memilih jalan yang mudah,” katanya kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Changmin. “Ayo pulang.”

====


	4. Chapter 4

Yunho mulai memasuki hitungan ke-200 ketika kumpulan rusa imajiner di dalam kepalanya yang melompat-lompat mulai mengusutkan saraf-sarafnya. Sebetulnya, bukan hewan-hewan semu itu yang membuatnya begitu tidak tenang, melainkan fakta bahwa mereka berdua kini masih berada di satu ruangan yang sama, saling terjaga, keberadaan masing-masing begitu terasa, dan kendati demikian, hubungan mereka seolah merenggang seribu mil jauhnya.

Kesempatan apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk mencapai satu kesepakatan yang sama setidaknya dalam satu hari saja? Karena seiring meingkatnya ketetapan hati Yunho, kepercayaan diri Changmin untuk maju semakin berkurang. Bohong jika Yunho merasa itu tidak membuatnya berkecil hati.

“Changmin…” panggil Yunho, akhirnya mengalah dari permainan saling bungkam mereka. “Masuklah.”

Tidak ada suara dari balkon.

Yunho menyibakkan selimutnya dan berdiri dari matras. Changmin masih menunjukkan punggungnya, menatap ke pekarangan di bawahnya. Ia mendesah lega, meskipun itu tidak menjelaskan apapun.

“Kau bisa sakit,” coba Yunho sekali lagi. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengusik dan menguji coba kesabaran Changmin sekarang, namun ia harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa semuanya masih dalam kendali.

“Bodoh,” balas Changmin, pelan sekali. Yunho dapat merasakan Changmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggigil di depannya, terlalu keras kepala untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam. Yunho juga tahu bahwa Changmin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berada dalam radius sependek mungkin dari Yunho dalam satu ruangan, yang menjelaskan mengapa ia konsisten berdiri dalam dingin di atas balkon lebih dari satu jam.

Yunho melangkah hati-hati agar tidak mengejutkan Changmin. Melihat punggungnya yang bergerak naik turun dengan lemah seperti itu membuat Yunho ingin mengutarakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia menggeleng untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya, berniat menyentil bahu Changmin sedikit.

“Aku tahu kalian memanggilku penyihir,” kata Changmin tiba-tiba. Yunho yang terkesiap mematung di tempatnya. “Aku juga tahu Kyungjae selalu mengumpat setiap kali membicarakanku di depanmu. Semua orang di kantor tidak menyukaiku.”

Yunho menarik kembali jari telunjuknya yang menggantung di udara, dan menyatukan kedua tangannya bimbang. Changmin memberikan jeda yang cukup untuk membuatnya resah.

“Sekarang setelah kau sudah melihatku yang sebenarnya, Yunho, aku ingin membuat pengakuan.” Changmin mendesah. “Setiap hari, aku harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk tidak sakit hati melihat kalian berpura-pura menghormatiku. Kalian semua tersenyum kepadaku, tetapi itu selalu membuatku ingin menangis karena kesal. Apa aku seburuk itu?”

Yunho membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali. Ia mendesah setelah memutuskan untuk tidak menjawabnya sementara waktu.

“Aku tahu kau berpikir aku sangat menyebalkan,” kata Changmin mengecil. “Aku tidak pernah meminta maaf, tidak pernah memikirkan apapun kecuali diriku sendiri. Tentu saja, aku seburuk itu.”

Dan dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya, Yunho merasa sangat bersalah. Mungkin karena Changmin mengetahui semuanya dengan cara yang tidak ia ketahui. Mungkin karena mereka harus sampai sejauh ini agar Changmin mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Atau barangkali, Yunho hanya benci mendengar kata-kata rendah itu keluar dari mulut Changmin sendiri alih-alih dari pemikiran Yunho sendiri yang selama ini telah berusaha keras untuk memanipulasi dirinya agar berpikir Changmin adalah orang terburuk di dunia. Usaha Changmin sama sekali tidak membantu ketika hal pertama yang Yunho ingin lakukan saat ini adalah berdamai dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Changmin.

“Orang tuamu,” ucap Changmin lagi. “mereka menyayangimu dan sangat peduli kepadamu. Bahkan Yeonhee, ia peduli padamu. Aku terlihat seperti perusak semua hal yang sudah sempurna di hidup kalian.”

“Changmin.”

“Aku bisa menyakiti semua orang jika mereka mengetahui kebenarannya.”

Ini dia. Changmin mencoba sekali lagi dengan pendekatan yang lebih halus. Sebuah proposal perpisahan yang selalu menguntit mereka, namun tidak pernah Yunho pikirkan dengan serius karena ia terlalu terbelit dengan momen yang ada, membuatnya selalu berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi, bukannya apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Yunho mengalihkan matanya ke bawah, mendesah, dan melihat punggung Changmin sekali lagi. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi serenggang ini? Sejak kapan pula mereka menjadi sedekat ini hingga Yunho merasa berat jika Changmin mengakhiri ini semua meskipun dengan alasan yang sangat ia setujui?

Berpikir untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka atas gagasannya sendiri terlihat tidak semenakutkan ini di hari itu, namun ketika Changmin memutuskannya sendiri sekarang, semuanya seperti akan benar-benar berakhir pada detik berikutnya, dan Yunho hampir-hampir panik membayangkannya. Sekalipun Yunho melakukannya dengan penuh kesadaran, tetap saja, ia sendiri terkejut saat kakinya kukuh melangkah ke depan dan kedua lengannya ringan terangkat, memeluk Changmin dari belakang.

“Yunho,” ucap Changmin hati-hati. Tubuhnya kaku seperti kayu di dalam rengkuhannya. Yunho bersumpah ia dapat mengerti mengapa Changmin begitu bimbang, karena ia pun tidak jauh berbeda.

“Diam dan jangan melawan.”

Yunho masih merasakan bahwa Changmin berpikir terlalu keras. Ia ingin membuat hubungan mereka lebih baik, namun sikap Changmin membuat kepercayaan dirinya menghilang.

“Terima kasih telah memikirkan perasaan keluargaku,” ucap Yunho pelan. “Aku sangat menghargai itu.” 

Changmin melemaskan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendesah panjang. Yunho menghela kelegaannya ketika Changmin tidak menyingkirkan kedua lengannya.

“Mengapa kau tidak mengambil posisi editor itu?”

Yunho bergeming. Tidak peduli seberapa sering ia melatih jawaban akan pertanyaan itu jika sewaktu-waktu Changmin mendesaknya, ia tidak pernah siap, karena ia tahu apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya akan berubah menjadi kamuflase lain yang akan menjustifikasi keengganannya.

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Yunho.

“Kau pikir aku akan percaya?”

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

“Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.”

Changmin mengerang dan berputar di dalam rengkuhan Yunho untuk melihat wajahnya. Yunho menumpukan kedua lengannya di teralis pagar balkon dan membuat mereka semakin mendekat. Changmin mungkin berusaha untuk terlihat normal, namun Yunho menyadari perubahan rona wajahnya. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya sedikit ke samping untuk menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan yang akan membuat mereka canggung.

Berusaha menguasai keadaan, Changmin meluruskan ekspresinya dan bersiap untuk mengkonfrontasi Yunho sekali lagi.

“Ini kesempatan terakhirmu,” ucap Changmin. “Jika kau berbohong lagi aku akan…”

Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya, menunggu. “Akan apa?”

Changmin membuat sebuah kepalan dan menekannya di perut Yunho. “Ini.”

“Jika kau ingin bermain fisik, aku akan mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu,” tantang Yunho setengah hati.

Changmin mengangkat dagunya tanpa sungkan, menunggu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan untuk mengalahkannya, atau lebih baik lagi, mengatakan alasannya saat itu juga. Terbatasnya jarak pandang membuat Yunho menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap wajah Changmin secara keseluruhan. Barangkali aksinya terhitung sebagai sebuah keberanian, namun kemudian ia sadar hanya ada garis setipis ini antara keberanian dan ketidaktahumaluan. Meminta izin terdengar tidak tahu malu, dan memberinya aba-aba akan apa yang akan ia lakukan terdengar lebih tidak tahu malu lagi. Jadi Yunho melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Dengan ceroboh, bibirnya mendekati milik Changmin.

Satu hal yang pasti, Yunho tidak melakukan apapun setengah hati. Tangannya merambat naik dari kedua pergelangan tangan Changmin hingga berhenti di kedua bahu, menariknya lebih rapat lagi saat Changmin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk melawan. Meskipun Changmin kembali membeku dan terlihat terkejut, Yunho berusaha dengan perlahan-lahan untuk membuatnya tetap tenang di tempatnya. Saat tangannya menemukan tengkuk Changmin, ia memperdalam ciumannya. Ia merasa mereka berdua telah membuang jauh-jauh kerasionalan yang membatasi mereka berdua.

Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggenggam erat lengan piyama Yunho. Ia mencoba mencari di mana letak kesalahan mereka saat ini sementara bibirnya lambat-lambat mulai membalas. Changmin tidak menemukannya, sama sekali, meskipun semua itu terpapar jelas di hadapannya. Mendorong kepalanya lebih dalam ke depan, Changmin hampir saja tersandung kaki Yunho jika saja Yunho tidak mendorongnya lagi ke belakang, menyebabkan punggungnya menggantung dengan posisi tidak aman melewati kisi-kisi balkon.

“Jung,” ucap Changmin di sela-sela. Yunho mencuri kecupan lagi darinya, membuat punggung Changmin bergetar menahan berat mereka berdua. “Jung Yunho.”

Sadar dari kegilaannya, Yunho segera memegang punggung Changmin dan menariknya menjauh dari pagar bersamanya.

Posisi mereka membuat Changmin terpaksa harus menatap mata Yunho dari jarak sedekat itu. Yunho tidak berniat untuk melepaskan lengannya dengan segera dan Changmin merasa harus ada seseorang yang mematahkan mantra aneh yang terjadi di antara mereka, dan sudah pasti itu bukan Yunho. Ia berdehem cukup keras dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya, Yunho melepaskan lengannya dengan enggan.

“Apa yang baru saja terjadi?”

Jantung Yunho masih terlalu berdebar untuk menjawabnya, dan kemudian hanya dapat memikirkan jawaban termudahnya. “Tidak tahu.”

Satu pukulan mendarat di perutnya dengan mulus. Yunho mengerang dan tersontak ke belakang ketika Changmin berjalan melewatinya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat Changmin keluar dari kamar mereka dengan bantal miliknya di lengan.

Kaki Yunho terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dan matanya menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali selama tiga menit penuh sebelum mendesah.

“Jangan panik, Jung Yunho,” gumamnya. “Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.”

+++

Changmin menatap lembar naskah di tangannya sembari melamun, terjebak antara kertas-kertas itu dan tayangan ulang kejadian beberapa saat lalu di kepalanya. Alih-alih tabu, ia berpikir mencampuradukkan kehidupan pribadi dan pekerjaannya tidaklah mudah ketika Yunho berada tepat di antaranya. Dan ketika ia lengah, tiba-tiba saja ini semua bukan tentang karirnya lagi. Changmin berpikir seribu kali sebelum akhirnya menghela, berhasil memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi dalam sejarah karirnya berpuluh-puluh tahun kelak.

“Halo,” sapa seseorang.

“Kangta,” sahut Changmin tenang.

“Shim Changmin? Bukankah kau sedang berlibur dengan asistenmu? Um, maksudku tunanganmu.” Timbul pertanyaan Kangta yang membuatnya membisu selama beberapa saat.

“Begitulah.” Ia menjawab seadanya. “Aku mengirimkan sebuah rekomendasi kepadamu beberapa saat lalu. Apakah kau sudah menerimanya?”

“Ya. Aku sudah membacanya,” jawab Kangta. Changmin dapat membayangkannya berpikir dalam diam. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di sini,” kata Changmin. “tapi aku harap kau mempertimbangkannya dengan segera.”

“Aku akan berusaha.” Kangta menanggapi. “Tentang jabatan kepala editor di kantor pusat, apa kau yakin tentang keputusanmu? Di saat tertentu kau begitu ingin mendapatkannya, tapi di lain waktu…”

Changmin merenung sejenak, masih tidak memercayai dirinya sendiri. “Jangan memikirkanku. Pikirkan saja tentang rekomendasinya.”

Kangta berdecak. “Baiklah. Aku akan menghitung ini sebagai hutangmu kepadaku.”

“Aku akan mengirimkan profil lengkapnya segera,” ucap Changmin mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka.

Ia membuka kontak di ponselnya lagi dan menatap satu nama dengan ragu-ragu. Dua menit kemudian, Changmin akhirnya menekan tombol dan menunggu dengan gelisah.

“Oh, hai, Yeonhee,” sapanya ketika panggilannya tersambung. “Ini aku, Shim Changmin.

+++

Terbungkus rapi di dalam tuksedo hitamnya, Yunho berdiri di depan altar. Di sampingnya, Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman dan berulang kali menyentuh kancing tuksedo warisan kakek Yunho yang menyempurnakan tubuh ramping dan tingginya, dan menata letak dasi kupu-kupunya meskipun benda itu telah tersampir dengan sempurna di kerah kemejanya. Semua pemandangan itu terlihat terlalu mengharukan, hingga Yunho memandang raut wajah Changmin dan menemukan ketidakberesan di balik wajahnya yang sempurna.

Mereka berdua hanya terlalu gugup, pikir Yunho.

“Kita semua berkumpul di sini,” mulai sang penghulu. “untuk memberikan rasa terima kasih kita dan merayakan salah satu momen terbaik dalam hidup.”

Yunho menarik napasnya perlahan-lahan dan menghembuskannya. Ia mengganti tumpuan kakinya setiap satu detik seiring dengan pidato penghulu di depan mereka yang menyemukan wajahnya karena setiap kata terasa menyengat dan berteriak tentang sebuah dosa. Lebih spesifik lagi, Yunho merasa sangat bersalah dalam skala yang tidak lagi terbayangkan. Ia sudah sedekat ini untuk mengakui segalanya di depan sana.

“Permisi,” ucap Changmin mengejutkannya.

Penghulu di depan mereka berhenti dan menatap Changmin dengan perasaan terganggu karena telah menginterupsi pidatonya.

“Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,” ucap Changmin.

Rasa bersalah Yunho terlupakan begitu saja. Telinganya berdenging disertai dengan suara detak jantungnya yang berdegub begitu kencang di belakang kepalanya.

“Changmin,” ucapnya memperingatkan.

“Bisakah dikatakan setelah ini?” tanya penghulu.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Changmin, aku bersumpah jika kau membuka mulutmu –”

Sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Changmin memegang dada Yunho untuk menghentikannya dan tersenyum gugup sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap para tamu undangan.

“Selamat siang, semuanya.” Changmin memulai dengan gugup dan mencoba menghindari tatapan keluarga Yunho di barisan kursi depan. “Terima kasih sudah datang kali ini.”

Yunho mengambil satu napas penuh sebelum menyusul Changmin menghadap ke semua orang. Picingan mata ayahnya memberikan efek samping yang tidak lembut di bekas pukulan Changmin semalam di perutnya.

“Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian telah mendengar rumor-rumor yang tidak baik tentangku,” sambung Changmin. “Meskipun tidak semuanya benar, tapi aku rasa aku harus benar-benar membuat kalian kecewa sekarang.” Changmin memberi jeda. Tatapan semua orang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan malu. “Aku hanyalah seorang kepala editor yang memiliki ambisi untuk bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik, dengan syarat yang tidak terlalu masuk akal. Karena alasan itu, aku memaksa Jung Yunho untuk menikah denganku."

“Berhentilah,” bisik Yunho sedikit memohon ketika suara terkejut dari semua orang terdengar.

“Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, Yunho adalah seorang pekerja keras, sama seperti ayahnya.” Changmin memberanikan diri menatap ayah Yunho sekarang dan mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. “Selama bertahun-tahun, Yunho bekerja lebih keras dari siapa pun di perusahaan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, dan aku tahu, jika aku mengancamnya untuk menghancurkan karirnya, ia akan melakukan apapun. Jadi aku memaksanya untuk berbohong kepada semua orang.”

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan mulai menertawai kekonyolan ini dalam hati sebelum ia tidak bisa melakukannya sama sekali setelah pengakuan besar ini. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan kehancuran karirnya, reputasinya, dan yang paling utama dan paling ia sayangkan, hubungannya dengan Yunho.

“Aku pikir akan mudah menyaksikannya melakukan itu semua,” ucap Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. “Ternyata tidak. Menghancurkan hidup seseorang tidaklah semudah itu ketika aku tahu bahwa ia memiliki hidup yang sempurna dan bahagia. Ini semua salahku. Aku meminta maaf kepada kalian semua.”

Changmin menyerongkan tubuhnya menghadap orang tua Yunho dan membungkuk dalam untuk mereka dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali kepada anggota keluarga Yunho yang lain dan para tamu undangan di belakang, sebelum menghadap Yunho di sampingnya.

“Kau benar-benar gila,” ucap Yunho yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh Changmin.

“Ya,” balas Changmin sama pelan. Melihat raut wajah Yunho kini adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan, terlebih lagi untuk melupakannya. “Apa yang aku minta darimu adalah kesepakatan bisnis, dan aku membatalkannya saat ini juga.”

“Shim Changmin.”

Namanya adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar keluar dari mulut Yunho. Changmin menegakkan bahunya sebelum berjalan menjauh dari altar, dari Yunho, dan dari semua orang yang memandangnya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Semua suara-suara dari pikiran mereka seolah mengekornya di belakang dan tidak mau hilang bahkan hingga ia kembali ke _mansion _untuk mengambil semua barangnya.

+++

“Cukup. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di Gwangju dan lupakan semua mimpi bodohmu itu,” ucap ayah Yunho meninggi.

Yunho mengendurkan kerah kemejanya dan mendesah, mengusap rambutnya yang rapi ke belakang dan menatap anggota keluarganya satu per satu di depannya. Yeonhee yang tidak mengatakan apapun akhirnya mendekat dan memberikan Yunho satu lembar kertas yang dilipat.

“Kau harus membacanya,” pinta Yeonhee hati-hati di antara anggota keluarga Yunho yang terlihat kecewa dan geram.

Hanya Yeonhee yang memberikannya sebuah senyuman maklum saat itu, jadi Yunho membukanya dan membaca surat yang dilimpahkan kepadanya.

_“Ini mungkin sedikit memalukan bagiku untuk mengatakannya, tapi kau benar, manuskripmu bukanlah manuskrip abal-abal. Asal kau tahu, aku membacanya tepat sepuluh kali – bisa jadi lebih dari itu – dan setiap kali aku menyelesaikannya, aku tidak bisa memahami alasan mengapa sampai saat itu, aku menolak menerbitkannya. Tetapi setelah menghabiskan hari-hari berhargaku di bawah satu atap dengan seseorang yang kukira tidak berharga sepertimu, aku menyadarinya. Aku menahan manuskripmu karena aku tahu jika aku menerbitkannya, aku akan kehilangan seorang asisten yang berharga._

_Kau tidak perlu membuktikan apapun lagi kepadaku, Jung Yunho. Aku akan memastikan bukumu terbit dalam satu bulan. Kau berhak mendapatkan itu. Dan ini adalah permintaan maafku untuk semua waktu menjengkelkan yang kauhabiskan bersamaku. Semoga hidupmu indah.”_

_Mantan bosmu,_

_Shim Changmin_

Yunho mendongak. Ayahnya merebut surat itu dari tangan Yunho dan membacanya bersama anggota keluarga yang lain.

“Changmin memberikannya padamu?” tanya Yunho sedikit kesal.

Yeonhee mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

“Ia menghubungiku kemarin malam dan memberikannya,” jawabnya. Sebelum Yunho sempat memarahinya, ia melanjutkan. “Changmin memintaku untuk tidak menghentikannya karena ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya di depan semua orang, kau tahu, supaya mereka tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam tentangmu dan keluargamu.”

Yunho kembali menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya memucat dan ia tahu ia telah memendam banyak kekecewaan di dalam mulutnya.

“Yunho, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Yeonhee gelisah.

Selesai membaca surat dari Changmin, semua orang memerhatikannya kembali.

“Baguslah jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan,” komentar ayahnya.

“Bagus? Ini masalah,” balas ibunya tidak terima.

“Shim Changmin adalah sumber dari segala masalah! Bagus jika ia pergi.”

“Kalian ingin tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya?” potong Yunho dengan lantang membubarkan perdebatan orang tuanya. “Benar, Shim Changmin adalah masalahnya! Pertama, orang itu adalah pembawa kekacauan terbesar di dalam hidupku. Kedua, ia meninggalkan catatan pengecut ini karena ia tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan untuk mengatakannya secara langsung kepadaku, dan ketiga, aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun dan masih saja orang ini tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi kepalanya dengan baik kepadaku!”

Di akhir kalimatnya, Yunho hampir kehilangan akalnya. Semua orang menatapnya tercengang.

“Maaf,” ucapnya sambil menenangkan diri. “Orang itu membuatku gila.”

“Aku bisa melihatnya.” Yeonhee tersenyum simpul dan menatap Yunho hati-hati. “Jadi, kau akan membiarkannya pergi?”

Tanpa membuang satu detik lagi yang berharga, Yunho membalikkan punggungnya.

“Tidak. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran,” balas Yunho sembari berjalan menjauh dengan cepat.

“Kau akan membiarkannya pergi?” tanya ayah Yunho keberatan.

“Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi,” jawab Nyonya Jung sambil menggeleng. “Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Kita hanya perlu membereskan kekacauan di sini, lalu duduk manis, dan menunggu kabar baik dari Yunho. Mengerti?”

+++

Orang-orang menuai apa yang mereka tanam. Peribahasa itu berlaku dan tidak sama sekali berlaku secara mengerikan di hidup seorang Shim Changmin di saat yang bersamaan. Sepuluh tahun ia berjuang mati-matian hingga hampir mencapai titik terpuncaknya, hanya untuk terjun sebebas-bebasnya karena sebuah hal kecil. Ini adalah yang terjadi ketika ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan perasaan dengan benar.

Ruang kantornya telah kosong. Ia mengemas semua barang-barangnya ke dalam beberapa kardus. Changmin ingin segera mengenyahkan diri dari segala tatapan-tatapan menyelidik yang tidak lagi repot-repot mereka sembunyikan karena mulai detik ini juga, Shim Changmin tidak memegang jabatan penting apapun di perusahaan. Ia secara resmi telah terlucuti dari segala hak untuk tidak menerima ledekan dari bawahannya, yang menjelaskan mengapa tidak ada yang menawarkan bantuan bahkan ketika ia benar-benar terlihat kewalahan mengangkut barang-barangnya. Changmin berpikir mungkin mereka sedang bertaruh di belakang punggungnya.

“Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, Shim Changmin,” gumam Changmin kepada dirinya sendiri sembari mengangkat kardus terakhirnya untuk siang ini.

“Wow, menyerah secepat ini?” ucap seseorang di belakangnya.

Changmin terkesiap dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di ruanganku?”

Kyungjae menertawainya dengan keras, mengundang beberapa mata di balik dinding kaca untuk mengintip mereka.

“Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku adalah kepala editor yang baru di kantor pusat,” ucapnya angkuh. “Karma berlaku kepadamu.”

Changmin tidak terkejut, tentu saja. Justru ia lega karena klien-klien kantor cabang ini tidak harus berhadapan dengan Lee Kyungjae terlebih dahulu sebelum menerbitkan naskah mereka.

“Selamat kalau begitu,” balas Changmin tanpa menyembunyikan keengganannya. “Aku hanya mengundurkan diri dari kantor ini, jadi bekerja keraslah. Siapa tahu aku akan mengambil alih jabatan itu darimu suatu saat nanti?”

Itu hanya gertakan kosong, tentu saja, namun Kyungjae menganggapnya serius dan Changmin merasa ia menang sekali lagi. Tanpa menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Kyungjae, Changmin melenggang pergi. Ketika ia membuka pintu dan semua orang melihatnya, Kyungjae memutuskan untuk berteriak dengan tidak sopan.

“Brengsek kau, Shim Changmin! Kau menipu semua orang dengan rencana pernikahanmu dan menjebak Jung Yunho hanya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri!” Kyungjae mengekor Changmin keluar ruangan. “Kau adalah orang terburuk di dunia!”

Ia harus berhenti berjalan dan menahan diri, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat semua orang satu per satu di depannya. Kyungjae harus melecehkannya seperti ini dulu di depan mereka semua, barulah mereka melayangkan tatapan simpati kepadanya. Changmin berusaha keras untuk tidak mengambil hati perkataan Kyungjae.

“Permisi?” Seseorang muncul dari balik kerumunan dengan wajah biram. “Apa yang baru saja kaukatakan?”

Mata Changmin melebar mendapati Yunho berjalan ke arahnya.

“Yunho!” seru Kyungjae dengan senyum lebarnya yang memuakkan. “Akhirnya kau datang. Kau bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada semuanya sekarang.”

“Mengatakan apa? Bahwa aku dijebak olehnya?”

“Tentu saja!”

“Hey,” ucap Yunho menyerang. “Kau harus bercermin setelah ini, tatap matamu baik-baik karena orang yang menatapmu kembali adalah seorang pengecut.”

Kyungjae mengerutkan keningnya. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Apa aku kurang jelas? Aku bilang kau adalah seorang pengecut,” ulang Yunho dengan santai.

Yunho menyentaknya dengan fakta yang keras. Senyum Kyungjae menghilang dengan sangat cepat, digantikan oleh wajah kesalnya yang terlihat menggelikan.

“Kau membela Shim Changmin sekarang?” tanya Kyungjae tidak percaya. “Biar kutebak. Orang itu masih mengancammu?”

“Jika kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, diam dan menyingkirlah.” Yunho tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara dengannya. Ia menyentuh lengan Changmin dan menariknya mendekat hingga mereka berhadap-hadapan.

“Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi begitu saja,” ucap Yunho pelan.

“Dengar, Yunho –”

“Tidak. Kau yang harus mendengarkanku.” Yunho memotong perkataan Changmin, kali ini dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara terkejut dari semua orang yang ternyata memutuskan ini adalah sebuah tontonan yang layak untuk disimak.

“Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku masih membencimu.” Yunho melanjutkan. “Aku berharap kau diracuni atau bumi menelanmu bulat-bulat.”

“Apa?” protes Changmin. “Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan hal seperti itu menimpaku!”

“Aku bilang dengarkan aku.”

Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya.

“Hingga saat tawaran menjadi editor itu datang dan sama sepertimu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus berpikir keras untuk menerimanya.” Yunho berhenti sejenak. “Semuanya berubah sejak ciuman pertama di pesta kebun itu, sejak aku membelamu di depan ayahku, dan ketika aku berkata aku peduli padamu.”

Yunho menatapnya dengan sebuah resolusi, membuat Changmin semakin resah.

“Bisa kau bayangkan betapa kecewanya aku di sana, berdiri di depan altar tanpamu?” tanya Yunho melanjutkan. “Bayangkan juga betapa kecewanya aku ketika menyadari bahwa seseorang yang kusayangi akan berjalan kembali ke tempat ini, membawa semua kotak berisi penyesalan ini sendirian, dan merelakan semua yang telah ia usahakan sejak awal direnggut begitu mudahnya oleh orang yang tidak pantas mendapatkannya?”

Jika Changmin bisa menahan milik Kyungjae, kali ini ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengambil hati perkataan Yunho. Tenggorokannya terasa penuh dan tercekat, namun itu bukan yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini. Siapa yang mengira Yunho bisa membuatnya merasa emosional, dengan cara yang paling tidak ia bayangkan?

“Jadi, Shim Changmin, berkencanlah denganku,” ucap Yunho menyadarkan Changmin. “Kita memulai semuanya dari awal. Perlahan-lahan.”

“Yunho…” Changmin memulai dan memberi jeda untuk memikirkan jawaban bijak seperti apa yang harus ia sampaikan tanpa membuat kekacauan lain . “Lihatlah, semua orang merasa senang ketika aku pergi,” sambungnya. “Percayalah padaku, kau tidak ingin hidup bersamaku. Aku adalah orang paling egois di dunia.”

Yunho mendesah kecil.

“Itu bukan informasi baru di sekitar sini,” komentarnya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Yunho seolah itu bisa membuat Yunho mengerti dan pergi.

“Ada alasan mengapa aku hidup sendirian selama ini.”

“Aku sudah terlalu lama berurusan denganmu untuk memahami itu.” Yunho tidak ingin mengalah.

“Akan lebih mudah jika kita melupakan segalanya dan berpisah,” ucap Changmin. “Demi kebaikan bersama.”

“Kau benar, akan lebih mudah,” timpal Yunho.

Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan, pada akhirnya menyetujui hal yang sama. Changmin menghela napas dan melirik ke sekeliling mereka, sangat tidak nyaman menerima antisipasi dari berpuluh-puluh pasang mata, termasuk Kyungjae di belakang Yunho yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya dan setengah ingin kabur dari tempat itu.

Changmin kembali menatap satu-satunya orang yang penting di hadapannya.

“Aku takut,” gumamnya.

Raut wajah Yunho melunak seketika. Changmin bisa mengatakan apapun sebagai bukti dari premis bahwa ia adalah orang yang egois, namun tidak yang satu itu. Itu membuatnya terdengar lebih masuk akal dan terlihat sederajat dengannya. Bukan seseorang yang sepertinya tidak bisa tergapai lagi. Pengakuan Changmin menggema di kepalanya dan memantulkan sebuah ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang sama dengannya.

“Aku juga,” ucap Yunho.

Sekarang setelah ia meyakini segalanya, berdiri di depan Changmin dan menatapnya dengan apa adanya jauh lebih mudah dari kapanpun. Tidak peduli seberapa lama lagi ia akan membiarkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menahan napas, Yunho akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya dan melibatkan mereka berdua dalam sebuah gosip berkepanjangan yang mereka tahu akan berlangsung selamanya di kantor itu. Mereka baru memisahkan wajah mereka ketika seruan-seruan di sana semakin gaduh dan mengundang perhatian berlebih.

“Haruskah aku berhenti sekarang?” tanya Yunho yang hembusan napasnya begitu terasa di mulut Changmin.

“Hanya jika kau memiliki alasan yang cukup bagus untuk berhenti.”

Senyum simpul Yunho memperdaya Changmin selama satu detik, sebelum ia menyambut kembali bibir Yunho dengan sebaik-baiknya.

+++

“Jangan membuang waktu, kita harus cepat!”

“Tapi, Bos, masih empat jam lagi sebelum keberangkatan!”

Koper Yunho hampir saja berguling ke samping, terlepas dari tangan asistennya jika saja Yunho tidak segera merebutnya dan menariknya sendiri sambil setengah berlari.

“Kau pikir empat jam saja cukup?”

Taeyong berjuang keras untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Laju kakinya yang pendek tidak bisa mengimbangi milik Yunho sehingga ia harus berlari dengan tenaga ekstra di belakang.

“Jika aku tidak salah, kalian memiliki waktu selamanya,” gumamnya setengah menggerutu.

Yunho mendengarnya. Alih-alih merasa jengkel, ia tertawa kecil. Taeyong selalu mengingatkannya kembali kepada dirinya yang dulu, ketika ia masih berada di posisinya. Menggerutu dan mengumpat adalah keahliannya ketika menjadi asisten Changmin. Kini, ia bisa memaklumi jika saja Taeyong berteriak di depan wajahnya dan mengundurkan diri keesokan harinya.

“Di sana!” seru Taeyong.

Yunho mendongak dan melihatnya di ujung eskalator, menatap jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan apron bandara, memunggunginya. Ia membetulkan kemeja dan jasnya, sebelum Taeyong mengambil alih tanpa aba-aba dan membetulkan dasinya yang tersimpul dengan aneh.

“Apakah hari ini hari Selasa?” tanya Yunho.

Taeyong hampir menepuk keningnya sendiri. “Senin.”

“Tidak meleset terlalu jauh,” kata Yunho. “Berikan aku segelas americano. Cepat!”

“Tapi –”

“Lee Taeyong!”

Yunho tidak tahu air mukanya terlihat seperti apa, namun menyaksikan Taeyong yang mengernyih sambil memalsukan senyum, ia puas dengan usahanya untuk terlihat mengintimidasi. Berhari-hari mempersiapkan semua bahan yang akan ia ajukan di pameran buku Frankfurt membuatnya lelah dan gelisah. Terlebih lagi, mempertemukan jadwalnya dengan jadwal _penulis emasnya_ yang begitu sibuk hingga jatah tatap muka mereka sangatlah minim membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Dan uring-uringan di saat-saat tertentu, tapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya.

“Baiklah,” ucap Taeyong pasrah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara memberi semangat. “Semoga berhasil, Bos!” Dan segera berlari untuk mendapatkan apa yang Yunho inginkan.

Setelah dirasa siap, Yunho menaiki eskalator. Jarak yang semakin mengecil membuatnya gembira seketika. Sesampainya di atas, ia tidak membuang waktu dan segera berdiri satu meter di samping penulisnya. Ia membulatkan bibirnya dan menghela napas dengan keras, sengaja mengundang kepala orang di sampingnya untuk menengok kepadanya. Yunho tersenyum.

“_Jagga-nim_,” sapa Yunho seramah mungkin.

“Kau terlalu awal.”

“Aku sengaja meluangkan waktu empat jam untuk…berbincang-bincang.”

“Sebenarnya, dua jam.”

Yunho memeriksa jam tangannya dengan cepat dan membuat wajah kesal.

“Dasar Taeyong,” gerutu Yunho.

“Jangan terlalu keras kepadanya.”

Yunho hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

“Seandainya dulu kau bisa menasihati dirimu sendiri seperti itu,” ucap Yunho yang memancing kerutan di kening Changmin. Ia kemudian menyeringai untuk menjaga suasana hati Changmin. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku membuatnya memesan americano untukmu.”

Changmin berdecak.

“Aku menghargai itu, tapi kau mencampuradukkan jadwal kopimu dengan milikku?”

“Benarkah?” Yunho menggaruk kepalanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu. “Tidak masalah. Aku bukan asistenmu lagi. Tidak ada hukuman.” Ia menghibur dirinya sendiri atas usahanya yang gagal.

“Oh, _yeah_,” Changmin memutar bola matanya. “Apakah seperti ini caramu meyakinkan semua klienmu?”

Yunho menyipitkan matanya untuk Changmin.

“Aku memberikan kopi hanya untukmu, tidak yang lain,” balasnya tersinggung. “Lagipula, aku tidak bisa lagi hanya memikirkan jenis kopi apa yang harus kau minum di hari Selasa, ok?”

“Senin.”

“Baiklah, Senin,” ucap Yunho mendesah. “Yang kupikirkan hanyalah kemungkinan kau mengalami dehidrasi setelah penerbangan panjang di mana kau tidak bisa mendapatkan asupan kafein harianmu karena aku tahu kau selalu menjaga konsumsi cairanmu seminimal mungkin selama di pesawat. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, kau akan terbang lagi ke Frankfurt sebagai klien terpentingku! Jujur saja, ini adalah usaha terbaikku untuk membuatmu terpesona kepadaku, maksudku, membuatmu setia menjadi klienku.”

“Apa aku berhak mendapatkan penjelasan sepanjang itu?”

“Ya!”

“Apa kau berteriak kepadaku hanya gara-gara americano?”

“Kau yang memulainya!”

Changmin mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku dan berputar menghadap Yunho. Ia memeriksa penampilan laki-laki di depannya dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut. Level kemajuan dalam berpakain: 100%, lalu menatap wajah sebal Yunho. Level kemajuan emosional: 0%.

“Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu?” tanyanya mengalihkan.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya, bersikap seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang harus diingat olehnya, padahal kenyataannya, ia menghitung setiap harinya.

“Tiga minggu empat hari yang lalu, aku rasa,” jawab Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum lega. Ia bukan satu-satunya orang gila yang menghitung dengan tepat berapa lama mereka berpisah karena pekerjaan. Bisa jadi ia lebih gila, karena ia dapat menyebutkan hingga berapa jam, berapa menit, dan berapa detik jika ini adalah sebuah kompetisi.

“Apa kau merindukanku?” tanya Changmin memancing.

“Tidak.”

“Benarkah?”

“Ya.”

“Kau tidak merindukanku?”

“Tidak.”

Satu langkah ke depan dan Yunho mencuri kecupan singkat dari mulut Changmin.

“Aku tidak merindukanmu,” ucap Yunho lagi, seolah itu dapat membuat Changmin percaya.

Bahkan hingga hitungan tahun, Changmin masih memiliki kemampuan untuk bersemu setiap kali Yunho bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi selemah itu?

“Baiklah. Tidak masalah,” ujar Changmin. “Kau masih memiliki waktu kurang dari dua jam untuk mengakuinya, Jung.”

Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya ketika mendapatkan sinyal tantangan dari kedua mata Changmin. Senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat lebar, membuatnya seribu kali lipat lebih tampan dari kapan pun.

“Dengan senang hati,” balasnya.

Changmin menarik dasi Yunho dengan cepat sebelum ada yang melihat mereka, dan berhasil membuat simpul yang telah dipermanis oleh Taeyong menjadi berantakan kembali.

“Taeyong akan kesal jika melihat ini.”

“Memangnya kau peduli?”

“Tidak,” jawab Yunho tanpa jeda.

“Bagus.” Changmin melepas dasi Yunho dari tangannya dan mulai melangkah menjauh tanpa elaborasi yang cukup untuk membantu Yunho yang berdiri bertanya-tanya di tempatnya.

“Hanya itu?” seru Yunho di belakangnya beberapa saat kemudian.

“Americano!”

Taeyong mengagetkan Yunho di belakangnya dengan segelas Americano di tangannya. Wajahnya seperti strawberry berembun di pagi hari. Merah dan basah.

“Kau boleh meminumnya,” ucap Yunho setelah mengamatinya. “Aku mempunyai urusan bisnis yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang juga.”

Belum sempat Taeyong melayangkan komplainnya, Yunho sudah bergegas mengekor Changmin dengan langkah cepatnya. Ia mendesah keras dan menggeleng sambil menyeka peluhnya.

“Budak cinta,” komentar Taeyong sebelum menyesap americanonya dan menelannya bersama dengan kekesalannya yang tidak sempat tercurahkan kepada Yunho.

==F I N==


End file.
